You just have to look between the lines
by Cute as a button22
Summary: Just my Phinbella one-shot requests. Sweet, fluffy, and adorable, and in no way connected unless specified. A few mish-mashed bits of fluff and happiness to make your day a little bit brighter, and maybe put a smile on your face if you're feeling down. Just click this, please. It's not bad if you look between it's lines. Disclaimer: I don't own PnF
1. Marry Me

**A/N: This is the first of my one-shot/songfic requests, I hope you enjoy. See bottom author's note for info on how to suggest ideas for my next one-shots.**

**Marry Me, by Train. Request by 14AmyChan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters mentioned, which depresses me greatly. I also don't own "Marry Me" (see? notice that I didn't use the actually lyrics of the song this time to avoid getting into trouble with the site, only the basic idea of it).**

* * *

Ferb was typing furiously on his computer, searching every key word he could think of that had to do with "proposal" or "hand in marriage". "Don't worry, Vanessa, this is going to be perfect," he muttered to himself, rubbing his aching hands. He had been at this for hours. Ferb was determined that when he asked Vanessa for her hand in marriage, everything would be as memorable as he could make it. He wanted it to be like in the movies—moonlight, a picnic, his arms around her to keep her warm. Ferb had been in love with this girl since he was ten years old, even though she was four years his senior, and now, at nineteen years old, he had been considering popping the question for almost a year now. He even had the ring hidden in his sock drawer.

Suddenly, the door to Ferb shared bedroom burst open, scaring Ferb half to death. "Phineas!" The Brit scolded. "You don't have to push it open that hard!"

"Sorry, bro," Ferb's step brother Phineas answered with a light hearted grin. "But I've had the _best _night. Isabella and I have been just cuddling on her couch for the past hour, watching one of those great old black-and-white horror films with her mom's old projector. Oh, Ferb, I can't believe I've been with her for seven years! Oh Ferb, I love her so much! When we're together, it's never enough. I have to be holding her, feeling her breath."

"At least _you're _having some luck with your love life," Ferb sighed quietly, turning back to his computer.

"What do you mean Ferb? What's wrong?" Phineas looked concerned and tried to peek at Ferb's computer. Ferb quickly minimized the tab; he didn't really want his brother's involvement here if he could help it. He wanted to do it on his own.

"Sorry bro," Ferb mimicked Phineas' earlier statement with a smile. "This is mine and mine alone."

"You want to propose to Vanessa, don't you?"

Ferb thought that he probably looked like he'd been slapped in the face. "How did you know that?" He asked incredulously.

"Well, Ferb, you're my brother," Phineas answered simply. "And…I needed to borrow some socks one day and found the ring." Phineas at least had the decency to look embarrassed here. "But don't worry, I can help!"

"Phineas, who have _you_ ever proposed to?" Ferb dismissed the idea of having his romance-impaired brother help him with a problem this big.

"Isabella," Phineas answered immediately. Ferb's jaw dropped.

"You've proposed to Isabella?" Ferb gasped. He figured that Phineas would've told him something this big beforehand, they were brothers after all. Ferb had planned to tell Phineas in a few days.

"Well, not exactly," Phineas admitted. "We we're eight years old."

Ferb looked at him. When Phineas didn't continue, Ferb nudged him with his shoe as the red-haired boy plopped onto Ferb's bed. "Well, go on," Ferb urged. "I've never heard this story before."

Phineas smiled and continued. "Well, we we're only eight," he repeated. "So it wasn't official.

"But we were in the park one day with our moms. You weren't there for some reason; I guess you were with Dad. Anyway, Mom and Ms. Garcia-Shapiro were just sitting on a bench talking and Izzy and I were running around on that big grassy meadow that we use for kickball sometimes.

"We passed this big bunch of wildflowers, and Isabella immediately ran over and jumped in them, scattering the pastel petals everywhere. I took a dive after her, and we just sat in the flowers for a while, stripping them of their petals every chance we got. Finally, Isabella held up a beautiful pink flower of some kind, I'm not a flower expert. It matched her dress perfectly.

"'_Phineas,' _she said, _'if I can blow all the petals off this flower in one puff, then you have to marry me.'_

_"'Okay,' _I agreed. I didn't see anything wrong with it—Isabella was the only girl I knew, and I didn't really understand the idea of marriage yet. So Isabella took in a big breath of air, and blew as hard as she could. I guess she liked me, even then, because she really gave it her best shot. Every petal blew into the wind, in one puff, just like she said.

"_'I guess I have to marry you now,' _I told her.

_"'Don't you want to?' _She asked, tears filling her eyes, mistaking my tone for indifference.

_"'Of course I do,' _I said immediately. _'You're the prettiest girl in the world." _I dug around in my pockets for a moment before pulling out something hard and plastic. It was just a cheap plastic ring with a fake diamond on top. I guess I had won it in a gumball machine or something. But I slipped it carefully onto her hand, and it sparkled in the sunlight.

_"'Are you really gonna marry me one day, Phineas?' _She looked at me.

_"'Yes, yes I am," _I replied solemnly. Eventually, our mom's called us back over to go home.

_"'Mommy, Mommy!" _Isabella cried. _'Lookit Mommy, I'm getting married!' _She proudly showed off her new ring.

_ "'Aw, did Phineas give her that?' _Ms. Garcia-Shapiro asked, smiling. I looked at my scuffed sneakers and blushed.

_ "'That's so sweet,' _Mom cooed, ruffling my hair. I don't really remember anymore after that, I guess we all went home. I wonder if Isabella still has the ring."

Ferb smiled a bit and flicked his brother. "So you liked her even then," he prodded.

"I supposed so," Phineas answered. The boy had been digging around in Ferb's sock drawer, and he finally pulled out a glinting object and tossed it at his green-haired brother. Ferb's quick reflexes allowed him to snatch it out of the air, and he turned up his palm to examine the shiny thing.

It was the ring he had picked out for Vanessa. Gold and shimmering, it had cost Ferb all the money he had been saving for a trip to visit his cousins in England. It was small, measured to fit Vanessa's slender hands, and had only one jewel on top; a stunning perfectly-clear diamond, a little smaller than a dime—meaning pretty big, at least for a diamond. Ferb had prided himself on finding the perfect ring, and it had taken him days of wading through jewelry stores.

"I still plan to deliver on that promise to Isabella one day," Phineas gave Ferb a lop-sided grin as he grabbed his cell phone from his nightstand and headed for the door. "But I believe it's your turn today, bro." Phineas winked, and with that comment, he slipped out of the room. Ferb just sat staring at the ring.

Suddenly, Ferb had a moment of clarity.

He didn't need the perfect night, or an expensive tux. He didn't need to spend hours combing the internet. He didn't need to over-think this Big Idea.

All he needed was Vanessa.

And with that, Ferb grabbed his cell phone from the space next to his computer, and quickly pushed his first speed dial. "Hello, Vanessa?" Ferb said as soon as she picked up. "I need you to meet me at Danville Park at eight PM, in that grassy meadow we used to use for kickball. Just look for the wildflowers. I have a surprise for you."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that was my first ever request. Not too shabby, huh? Anyway, here are the rules for requesting (please request, I like your ideas more than mine sometimes, my fellow PnF-obsessed fans)**

**Rules:**

**1) I only accept requests for Phinbella, Ferbnessa, Fermily, Candereremy, Montnessa, Stacetrane, and maybe a few others. If you have a pairing you think I'll like, give it a shot. Nothing gay or lesbian, I don't write those. I'll also accept friendship and stuff like it (see rule 6) for Phineas and Ferb, Candace and Stacy, Ferb and Candace, even Doof and Perry...just little moments between friends and family.  
**

**2) Please make sure you specify whether or not it's a songfic. I need to be able to look up the song if I don't know it.**

**3) If it's not a songfic, than send me a subject, maybe a few words long (ex: ice cream, dark, in the waves). Make sure you specify that it's NOT a songfic, so I don't try and look it up.**

**4) Please don't make multiple requests. I'm only one fangirl. Wait until I've written your other requests before reviewing me with new ones.**

**5) Keep it K+ and below, please, nothing too adult or inappropriate for someone around my age: a young teen (13-15 yrs)  
**

**6) Make sure you add something like _friendship, romance, hurt/comfort, tragedy... _The same kind of things you use when you're picking genres as you post a story**

**Ex of review with request for fanfic: Water, with Phinbella and Fermily, romance, request by phinbella-luvr22**

**Ex of review with request for songfic: Over the Rainbow, from Wizard of Oz, Candace and Stacy, friendship  
**

**7) Try to keep it light. I don't want a bunch of stories about car wrecks or whatever like some people write, and remember, if your request is deemed to sad by the powers above (me), then it may not be interpreted the way you thought it would be.**

**Well, that's it guys**

**Ciao!**

**-Cutie**


	2. Little Talks

**A/N: And...my second request! I have a couple more lined up, but it may take me a few weeks, with updating TNSPM and rehearsals for musicals and CRCT tests and a family reunion. But whatever. I'll post it when I post it. A friend of mine once told me that the loose updating schedule was the best thing about requested one-shots :3**

**Little Talks (by Of Monsters and Men) Request by ThePerfect10**

* * *

Phineas, I don't know about this one," Isabella looked up at the beautiful three story colonial house in front of her—she was considering buying it with her husband. It had majestic white columns, and a beautiful wrap-around porch, along with a giant and lush backyard, hopefully for the children she wanted to have one day. But the twenty-two year old newly-wed didn't notice any of that. "I mean, I don't think I'm going to like walking around in this old and empty house when you're at work, or on business trips."

"Don't worry, my dear," Phineas knew he sounded incredibly corny with this comment, but he was making an effort for his new wife. He knew he wasn't nearly as romantic as the men in movies she liked to rent in their little apartment on Friday nights. He figured she deserved better sometimes, so he tried his best. "Hold my hand, and I'll walk with you inside."

Isabella smiled. She reached out and took Phineas' hand, and they walked into the house. As Isabella had predicted, the house was empty and dusty. It probably hadn't been occupied in years—it was a huge and expensive property, something Phineas and Isabella could only afford because of Phineas and his brother's incredibly successful inventing company. Isabella turned her head this way and that, her frown deepening.

"What's wrong, Izzy?" Phineas asked. He actually liked this house, but he could tell Isabella had found something wrong with it. It was killing him to see Isabella unhappy with the houses they had seen.

"It's just…all the _space," _Isabella admitted. "I feel like I'm drowning compared to our tiny loft uptown."

"Then I'll build a salt-water powered cruise ship to carry you back to shore," Phineas smiled gently, bringing the back of Isabella's hand to his mouth and kissing it lightly.

"Phineas, stop, you're making it hard to complain," Isabella pouted. "I just feel like something in my head is holding me back from anything this large."

"Would you tell your head that I miss talking with my carefree wife?" Phineas teased, knowing very well that it would make Isabella smile, at least. Sure enough, her mouth turned slightly upwards. "And remember how when we were young, we used to play in my backyard all the time? Imagine that for…for our kids." Phineas was uncomfortable with admitting that he wanted children, but Isabella's smile grew slightly.

"I just don't know if I'm wrong to be so cautious or right to be careful," Isabella looked around the grand entrance of the house. "I mean, could I really make this place look like a home?"

"I think your mind is playing tricks on you," Phineas tapped her lightly on the head. "Trust me, if anyone can fix this place up, then its home decorator extraordinaire Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Flynn."

"Fine, don't listen to a word I say," Isabella turned away in anger. He wasn't taking this seriously enough; this was where her children would grow up. She wanted perfection.

"All you're arguments sound the same, Izzy," Phin countered. It was true; she kept repeating the same things, at least in his mind.

"You know what? Who cares?" Isabella spat, turning on Phineas with an incredible amount of venom in her voice. "I'll just wait in the car; the choice is up to you." And Isabella stormed out of the building.

But Phineas knew the choice wasn't up to him. He had learned that when Isabella said something was okay, it usually wasn't. That's why he found love so confusing sometimes. Immediately after she slammed the doors of the old home, Phineas wanted to call her back, to apologize. "But you're gone, gone, gone, and I just watched you disappear," he whispered. It was too late—he should've called to her as soon as she'd snapped at him. She wouldn't care now.

Phineas could swear that he felt a lingering bit of Isabella—almost a ghost—next to him as he gazed helplessly around the large, open entry to the house, light streaming over him from the large windows. They we're torn apart, and there was nothing he could build to fix a gap that wide. Isabella would have to make that choice. "Just wait for me Izzy," Phineas said tiredly, and he walked out of the house.

He found Isabella sitting in the passenger's seat of their small car with her arms crossed. She didn't look at him. He silently walked to the other side of the car and slid into the driver's seat, starting the car with the thumbprint scanner he had installed. They drove in an awkward quiet for a few minutes.

"Why aren't you talking!?" Isabella burst out so suddenly that Phineas actually swerved on the road, earning angry _beep beeps _from other drivers.

Phineas stared straight ahead. "Isabella, don't listen to a word I said." If he hadn't said her name, there would've have been no sign that he was addressing her.

"Ph—Phineas?" Isabella sounded hesitant. No matter how angry Phineas got at her, he never stopped talking, or ignored her completely.

"Don't listen to a word I said about the house," Phineas' eyes flickered from the road to his wife for a split second before addressing the steering wheel again. "There are a lot of different truths. I you love the house, you hate it. We're both right. If you don't like it, then it's completely out of the picture, okay?" At that, they stopped at a red light, and he finally turned to face her. His eyes were full of pain at giving up the house he loved, but he held it inside the best he could to make his Izzy happy. This pain wasn't lost on Isabella.

Isabella took a deep breath. "I agree, the truth varies," she began, catching Phineas' attention. He hadn't expected her to answer.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she gave a small smile. "But this time, I think your truth is right."

Phineas' eyes widened as he realized what she was saying. "You mean…?"

Isabella beamed. "Well, I'm sure your salt-water powered cruise ship will rescue me before I drown in all the empty space. And besides—one day that house with be filled with kids."

Phineas grinned like a maniac. "So…I can but it?"

"Go ahead."

And with that, Phineas swerved into an illegal U-turn. "Phineas!" Isabella protested, grabbing her seat and clenching her fingers. "That's against the law!"

"Sorry," he gave her a lop-sided grin. "But I just really, _really,_ enjoyed our little talk."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know it's a lil short. But I was pressed for time, okay? Reviews!**

**Sabrina06: Okay, your request is next in line, but remember my spastic schedule please. I'll try and update before two weeks are up, if possible. You understand about these things, I know, but I wanted to keep you posted. :3**

**sydneyt6: You're second in line, so look around for an update; you'll be in about two chapters or so**

**14AmyChan: So sorry I used the wrong song! I used the one by Train, not Glee. I hope you still like me, and don't want to repeatedly bomb me with pies and rotten fruit XD.**

**Random Guest (Guest): Well, he wasn't expecting a certain pointy-nosed teenage to be snooping around with his socks :D!**

**Whythis: Thanks, I really like how it turned out.**

**ThePerfect10: How do you like your songfic? BTW, I actually had never heard he song before you requested it, and now I love it! Ha, thanks for the new taste in music c:**

**Well guys, that's it. Please don't forget to review, you have no idea how much I constantly sneak my phone out during class just to see if anyone's said anything nice about my stories! Oh, and I have something amazing to report: I've been on Fanfiction since only last week, and I've had a whopping 1,580 views and 852 visitors! I feel so much more popular than I am in real life! (Cuz I'm kinda a dorktacular nerdy book worm who's obsessed with fictional people)**

**Okay then, Ciao!**

**-Cutie**


	3. What was that for?

**A/N: yes, it's short. But lengths will vary depending on my inspiration. I liked this idea, it just didn't morph into a 5 page thing like the others did.**

**What was that for? (Not a song) Request by my good friend Sabrina06**

**Disclaimer: Sorry folks, no Phineas and Ferb ownership for me today**

* * *

"My life is over," Phineas Flynn proclaimed dramatically, promptly falling face-first onto his waterbed (nicknamed the S. ).

"Again?" Ferb said lightly, looking up from his Social Studies textbook. He was sprawled on his bed, which was next to Phineas'. Ferb didn't actually need to study; he had a one hundred and two—at least—in all of his classes. But it was nice to have some pleasure reading every once in a while. "Phineas, you've said that four times in the past month alone."

"But it's true this time!" Phineas said with his face mashed in the cushions, so it sounded more like "Mrmph mi mooph miss mimeph!"

"What happened this time?" Ferb rolled his eyes. The stresses of high school had been tugging at his brother ever since they started this year, although Phineas still kept perfect marks in his classes. But he kept being sucked into sitcom-worthy drama.

"You know that mean sophomore, Amelia Nickels?"

"You mean the most popular girl in our grade _and_ hers?"

"Yeah, that one."

"What about her?"

"She was _flirting _with me!"

Ferb just started at his brother. "And how exactly is that a _bad _thing?"

Phineas rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I…don't know. But it felt really wrong somehow. And she's only doing it because we built that instant-makeover machine for Izzy that time. She wants one too."

"Izzy?" Ferb cracked a grin. "Since when was she 'Izzy' to us?"

Phineas scowled. "You know who I mean. Isabella. And Amelia hasn't left me alone since she saw me…err…"

"What?" Ferb asked, curious.

Phineas turned redder than his hair, and looked like he was trying to swallow a rock. "Since she caught me…saying that…Izzy looked really pretty." Phineas hung his head, like he had done something extremely shameful.

Ferb just stared at him. Then he smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!" Phineas protested. "What was that for?"

"For being an oblivious idiot," Ferb mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Ferb said quickly. "But you needed it to calm down. So it was actually a good thing."

"Oh," Phineas said awkwardly. "Oh, um…thanks, then."

"Don't mention it. Now come on, we're going to lunch."

"Huh?"

"We need to talk," Ferb said simply.

"About…?"

"Girls. One certain raven-haired girl in particular." Ferb knew that his father sure wasn't ever going to talk to Phineas about this, so he felt the responsibility fall on him.

"Wait…Isabella? What about her?" Phineas seemed genuinely confused.

"That's what we're going to talk about."

* * *

**A/N: So...how did you like it? I know, I know, you can't talk to your computer, but there's this amazing thing called ****_reviewing _****that let's you tell me what you think! Why don't you try it out?**

**Random Guest: I made a reference. Go figure! Sorry, but that was completely unconscious. I hope you still like it.**

**Kale Bishop: I know, sometimes parents are just weird :P**

**FanFicCriTicTheThird: You don't sound weird. You sound like me! Which actually isn't saying much about your sanity... Anywho, I'm really not even all that popular here. Don't flatter me XD Jk, I love flattery!**

**14AmyChan: I agree. You can't learn without some serious disagreements sometimes**

**Whythis: That's what I said to Phineas while I was writing this! "Phineas, you are NOT demonstrating good parenting skills..." :3**

**Sabrina06: House shopping is complete insanity, I know**

**AmityTheDerpy: I'm seriously happy when you abuse smileys too! They're just so dang fun! And did you really squeal? Cuz I've made myself squeal multiple times, but never anyone else! And yeah, some of the junk that gets put on the radio just isn't worth it.**

**Thank you for the abundance of reviews, guys! Ciao!**

**-Cutie**


	4. New request rules!

**A/N: Okay, before anyone kills me for not updating this in like a month, let me explain! I've been pondering this (yes, I do think occasionally), and I think I want to change the format of this story. So...disregard the requesting rules on chapter one. Here are the brand new requesting rules!**

**1) Must be Phinbella. I'm sorry, I've tried writing some other things, and they're so terrible I have to delete them off of my computer. So, sydneyt6, I'm sorry. I can't do your Candereremy request. But if you request a new Phinbella one, your request will automatically jump to the top of my list to make up for it.**

**2) I'm not doing songfic requests anymore. They end up being almost 5 pages on Word, and I'm trying to make these little bits of fluff shorter so their easier to work on and I can update faster. **

**3) The new type of requests I'm taking are formatted like this: Give me a word. That's it. Just give me one word, and I'll write fluff about it. I've seen it done before, therefore I'm doing it now. Okay?**

**So, every story should begin like this:**

**Word: (insert requested word here)**

**Request by: (insert requester here)**

**Age: (insert age of characters here)(I'll take care of the age, please don't request it)**

**That's not confusing, is it? Okay then! I'll start writing as soon as I get a request, because I'm in-between chapter stories right now. So don't hesitate! Oh, and guys? Keep it K plus rated and below, please. I'll take some sad stuff, but nothing too intimate and/or heartbreaking. I'm not very good at those.**

**And, just a quick question: Am I the only person who's email alerts have stopped? Me and a site friend of mine aren't getting alerts right now. Is that the site or is that us? If you know, please tell me. If you don't know...well whatever. Pay no attention to the question whatsoever. **

**Okay...I hopefully will be updating this soon, but that all depends on requests from you guys.**

**Ciao!**

**-Cutie**


	5. Beach

**A/N: Okay, first new formatted suggestion! Can I get a whoop whoop? *Hears distant ****_whoop whoop _****in the background* That was...interesting...anyway, I'm going to get a little bit off topic here before I actually get to the story, so if you don't care, don't read.**

**Alright everyone, I was watching a PnF from season one today, and Phineas was a good few inches shorter than Isabella. I got curious and watched one from season two. He seemed to grow a few inches from season one!. So I watched a season three, and they were almost the same height. I finally re-watched ****_Bee Day _****and ****_Bee Story,_**** and they're practically the same height now! Is Phineas growing, or is Isabella shrinking? Hmm...I bet Dan and Swampy want Phineas taller so he seems more appropriate for Izzy. I've always wanted a boyfriend who was taller that me, so I could stare up into his eyes...yet I'm forever alone :( C'mon, do any fan fiction writers out there want to be my boyfriend? Jk...unless you really want to review me and say yes XD. BTW, you have to be a guy to do that... XP**

**Yeah, side note over. Anywho, onto the chapter-y stuff!**

**Word: Beach**

**Requester(s): PhinbellaFan240 and Random9747649 (They gave the same word! :P) EDIT: My gosh. I _just _got a review from MassiveSinger, and she wanted beach too! So I guess you got that a little quicker that you expected, huh? Does everyone have summer on the brain?  
**

**Age: 15**

**I already put the disclaimer on the story summary, so I'm covered.**

* * *

"Look at the sky, Phineas," Isabella whispered, mesmerized by the beautiful and natural light show taking place above her.

"I see it," Phineas said simply. He pulled her into his bare chest, and she nestled into him comfortably. Her plain pink one-piece looked more beautiful on her than a two-piece ever could, at lease it did in Phineas' opinion. "Isabella?" Phineas said suddenly after a few moments of silence.

"Yes?" Isabella sighed without taking her eyes away from the sky.

"Have you ever wondered…about the future?"

"What about it?" Isabella broke her gaze and trained her eyes on her boyfriend.

"About…our future?" Phineas didn't even turn slightly red at this; he kept his gaze locked on the horizon.

"You mean like, when we're both old?" Isabella giggled softly. Phineas cracked a small smile.

"No, about what's going to happen when we go to college," Phineas explained. "When the gang splits up, and this beach is only a memory from our childhood. When…we have to end. When there's no more 'us'."

"Phineas, I've never once thought that," Isabella said, rather forcefully. Phineas finally looked down at her, startled by her tone.

"What do you mean?" Phineas was genuinely confused. "One day, we're all going to be shipped off to separate colleges. I may be in Connecticut studying engineering while you're in New York studying law. Ferb is definitely going back to England for college, and Baljeet's already been accepted into Harvard. We don't even have evidence that Buford will _get into _college! How can you be so calm?"

Isabella looked deep in thought for a moment. "Phineas, one day I plan to study abroad in Paris," she began slowly. "You're obviously going to be a great inventor, and probably save lives here in the states. We might have to split up for months, even years. But I'm never going to forget you. I'll find you again."

"But what if you can't find me?" Phineas shouted suddenly. "What if I never see you again? We can't stop that!"

"Yes we can," Isabella said without missing a beat. "Swear to me right now that in ten years to the day, Phineas; you will be waiting on this beach for me. I'll show up."

"Ten years to the day?"

"Yes. Wait for me right by that rock over there."

"Isabella," Phineas sounded strained. "What if you forget? What if _I _forget?"

"You won't." Isabella said matter-of-factly. "Now, shut up and hold me."

The three years until college flew by like lightening. Phineas and Isabella stayed together until the last second, but knew a long distance relationship would never work out. Their mutual break-up didn't take place until Isabella stepped into the taxi on the way to the airport. Phineas gave her one last kiss, and she was gone, on her way to the city of love, without him.

Exactly ten years from that day on the shore, down almost to last minute, a twenty-five year old Phineas Flynn, fresh from the new company he shared with his brother, PnF industries, stood on a large, wind sculpted rock on Danville beach. He had nothing but a pair of shots, leather flip-flops, and a blue _Yale _sweatshirt on. His messy hair was wind-blown and salty, and he squinted towards the road. He pulled out a cell phone and checked the time. His face fell.

_She forgot._

He sighed and stepped down from the rock, stuffing his fists in his shirt. He shouldn't have expected her to count the days like her had. He shouldn't have been so naive.

But then he heard the screeching of tires.

A taxi pulled up on the road, stopping about one hundred feet away from him. A tall, slim figure stepped out. She wore a tan, full length trench coat and a deep blue beret. Her ebony hair shimmered in the fading light. She turned and paused, locking eyes with Phineas. He was flabbergasted.

They were Isabella's eyes.

He thought only one single thing as he began to run towards her:

_She remembered our beach._

* * *

**A/N: My first official fluff! How'd y'all like it? Please review me and convince me that it didn't suck...**

**Okay, I'm not going to answer reviews in this story unless they're a question, because half of the reveiws are just sugestions and that would be awkward. So I'm just going to list my reviewers instead. **

**Tokka who invent BeastlyRavens**

**PhinbellaFan240**

**Axis22**

**14AmyChan**

**Whythis**

**Random 9747649**

**MassiveSinger**

**Thanks guys. You people rule! Okiedokie, next chapter should be up in a few days...word is "invitation".**

**Ciao!**

**-Cutie**


	6. Invitation

**A/N: Yes, another one already! I'm on a roll, guys. Okay, you should expect at least one of these bits a week, cuz they're fun and I have no life. And...wow, that's it. I usually have more to say. Hmm...**

**Word: invitation**

**Requester: Sabrina06**

**Age: 16**

* * *

_You are cordially invited to Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's sweet sixteen birthday party! Please bring a bathing suit and towel if you want to swim. Have fun!_

_When: May 17__th__from 11:00AM to 6:00PM_

_Where: Garcia-Shapiro backyard_

_What: Pool Party_

_Help me make my sixteenth a sweet one!_

I just stared at the invite for a moment. Isabella had slipped it into my palm as we had left school, and hurried off without a word. I had waited to open it until I had gotten to my desk in my bedroom, which was good. I needed to be sitting down.

This invite made me feel really weird. I was fluttery inside and really warm all over. As I held the pink envelope to my nose, Isabella's sweet scent of vanilla and honeysuckle filled my senses and I sighed quietly. I looked at the curly script on the invite.

_To: Phineas Flynn_

_ Love: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro_

She had written _love_. But shouldn't she love me? I mean, she's like my sister. She loves me in a sisterly way. Right?

"Ferb?" I asked my brother, who was sitting on his bed.

He looked at me and blinked.

"Did you get a party invite from Isabella today?"

Ferb held up a sweet-smelling pink envelope as proof. "Yes," he said simply.

"And you're going, right?"

Ferb shook his head here. "I wish I could," he began, "but I have a huge test the following Monday. I need to study."

"So…" I was having trouble wrapping my mind around this. "I'll be there…alone?"

"Well, Isabella will be there," Ferb turned back to the textbook he had been highlighting. "And most likely the Fireside Girls, Buford, Baljeet—"

"You know what I mean Ferb," I sighed. "Anyway, would you help me pick out something to wear?"

Ferb stared at his brother. "Phineas, it's a _pool party," _Ferb said slowly. "Wear a _bathing suit." _

"Yeah, but which one?" I pulled a couple of bathing suits out of my closet. "This one, with the orange base and white deigns?" I held the suit up to my waist. "Or, this one," I held up the other suit, "with the white base and orange designs?"

"Phineas, those are the same bathing suit," Ferb sighed. I looked down in surprise and realized he was right.

"Oh yeah," I blushed and smiled sheepishly. "I knew that."

"Phineas, why do you care so much anyway?" Ferb asked with a grin. "Why does it matter? Isabella's seen you in a bathing suit before."

"No reason," I said quickly. "Now, back to the suit issue…"

* * *

**A/N: So, how was that? Okay? Shorter than the last...but I didn't feel the need to keep rambling so I could hit a thousand word or whatever. No use adding extra junk to make it look longer. Oh, and Sabrina06? I'm going to be staggering your requests between others because you gave me so many at once. It wouldn't be fair. **

**Oh, and I'm changing a rule. Because so many people reviewed me with ages for their requests (ages I actually liked), you can now officially send me an age IF YOU WANT. It's entirely up to you.**

**Okay, my sweet reviewing people!**

**MassiveSinger**

**Whythis**

**14AmyChan**

**Axis22**

**Random 9747649**

**PhinbellaDirectioner**

**Random Guest**

**PhinbellaFan240**

**krusher**

**Thanks! Those reviews have literally made my day. Their like a little ray of sunshine...****_I've got sunshi-i-ine, on a clou-ow-dy day...!_**

**Ciao!**

**-Cutie**


	7. Ghost

**A/N: Yeah...I'm doing a double update here, so if you want answers on why I haven't been posting or answering PMs, read the next chapter's A/N.**

**Word: ghost**

**Requester: Tokka invent BeastyRavens**

**Age: 21ish**

* * *

"Phineas, this is a bad idea," I said nervously. "This dorm is off-limits for a reason."

"Isabella, I don't care what dorm it is," Phineas said, determined. "Buford hid my sketchbook in there, and I'm going to get it!"

"But it's the middle of the night!" I hissed, the shadows on the walls dancing ominously. My stomach dropped down and my heart shot to my throat.

"So we don't get caught."

"Phineas…" I took a deep breath and finally admitted what a good former Fireside Girl always tried to hide. "I'm scared."

He stopped dead in the middle of the hallway, his hand reaching for the dorm's doorknob. His fingers nearly brushed the sign reading DANGER: KEEP OUT hanging on a nail. "I don't think I've ever heard you say that, Izzy," he said softly.

"I...I can't help it," I whispered. 'Everyone always talks about the ghost that lives in this dormitory. It's the reason why every former inhabitant has disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"In 1907," I began, "a boy names Jim Fisher lived in this dorm alone, back when this was an all boy's college. Two days after moving in, he was just…gone. He fell off the face of the earth." I stopped.

Phineas looked at me. "What else?"

"Well," I rubbed by big toe on the carpet and blushed. "That's it. They closed the dorm down because it had faulty wiring."

Phineas stared at me like I was insane. "Wait…you said Jim Fisher, right?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"You couldn't have meant _Jerry Flynn, _could you?"

"Yeah," I admitted. "That could've been the name. Why?"

Phineas busted out laughing. "Isabella, Jerry Flynn was my great-grandfather!" He chuckled. "He didn't disappear; he couldn't pay the rental fee for the dorm and moved in with his mother!"

"So…there's no ghost?"

"Not today, Izzy," he smiled and grabbed my hand. "Now c'mon; let's go get my sketchbook!"

And he pulled me away.

* * *

"You were right, Ferb," Buford busted out laughing when Phineas and Isabella were out of earshot. "That was the perfect way to get Phineas to hold her hand!"

"Genius," Baljeet said in awe.

Ferb grinned. "Hey, you hid the sketchbook, Buford. I just gave you the idea."

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Reviewers listed in next chapter...**

**-Cutie**


	8. Poker chip

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay, before you pelt me with various rotten fruits and other decaying food products, let me explain where I've been! I realize you people are probably confused. I've been reading and reviewing stories, but I haven't been posting or answering anyone's PMs. There is, in fact, a reason. Actually, many reasons...**

**A) I've been sick. Like, I-can't-stay-in-school-because-I'm-coughing-like-c razy-and-can-barely-breathe kind of sick. I haven't been able to sit down at the computer.**

**B) Finals have been insane. I got out of school on Wednesday, and I spent the entire three weeks before studying like crazy, so I've been physically enable to find time to type.**

**C) The owner of this computer (my dad) has decided to do a kind of background check on this site, and doesn't really want me doing much on it until he's finished, which explains the lack of PM replies.**

**I'm incredibly sorry if you've PMed me and haven't gotten a reply, or if you requested a long time ago and haven't seen a post for it yet. I'm really backed up on requests, but I'm working on it!**

**Word: Poker chip (yes, yes; it's two words, but one noun)**

**Requester: Axis22**

**Age: Eh, 14-16ish**

**I've never actually played poker...so I got creative :P**

* * *

"Ferb, deal out the chips!" A seventeen-year-old Phineas announced. "Everybody needs a poker chip! It's not a party without poker!"

"Do you even know how to _play_ poker, Dinner Bell?" Buford grunted.

"Nope!" Phineas grinned. "But there's no better time to learn!"

"Phineas, you held a poker party and you don't know how to play?" Phineas' girlfriend Isabella inquired.

"That is illogical," Baljeet stated, "a huge waste of time."

Ferb gave Baljeet the look, and he shut up. "Where are the poker chips?" Ferb asked Phineas. "You didn't give them to me ahead of time."

"I've got them right here," Phineas reached under the table and grabbed a yellow bag. "Here you are, Ferb," Phineas said proudly.

They all stared at the bag.

"Phineas?" Isabella asked finally. "That's a bag of potato chips."

"Vinaigrette flavored too," Phineas added. "Vinaigrette is the best."

"Phineas," Ferb said slowly. "Those aren't poker chips. They're snack food. Where are the real poker chips?"

"What do you mean, 'real poker chips'?"

"Poker chips are used to simulate money during the game," Baljeet explained. "They are not real potato chips. They are wooden circles."

"Why would you want to poke somebody with a wooden circle?" Phineas sounded confused. "Isn't the whole point of the game to poke people with the chips?"

Ferb face palmed.

"I just don't see how you can poke someone with a wooden circle," Phineas concluded.

"Well Phineas," Isabella's voice was suddenly right in his ear. "I don't know how you would poke somebody with a wooden chip, but I just figured out how to do it with a potato chip!" She stepped back and held the Lays she was holding like she would a sword. "Draw your weapon, good sir," Isabella giggled.

Phineas grinned and stuffed his hand into the yellow bag, grabbing a chip. "You are _so _on, Izzy. I don't care if you're my girlfriend. You're about to get served."

"Don't you wish," Isabella taunted flirtatiously. "But you're about to get beaten by a girl!"

* * *

**A/N: And yes, the end of my double update! I don't know when I'll be able to update again, I have stuff for the next few weeks...sorry guys. I'll do my bestest. BTW, I know these are getting shorter and shorter, but they're cuter when they're short, no?**

**Reviewers!**

**i-like-writing-stories**

**thedoraemons7**

**sydneyt6 (you're request should be up next!)**

**Whythis**

**PhinabellaDirectioner**

**14AmyChan**

**Axis22**

**AmityTheDerpy**

**Random Guest (Guest)**

**MassiveSinger**

**AmiStar3 (Guest) (he/she reviewed every chapter within the same hour!)**

**Oh my gosh, look at all you wonderful reviewers! I feel so terrible that so many of you have requested and had to wait for so long...I'm working on it, I swear!**

**Don't forget to review and request!**

**Ciao! (You know, I think I forgot this in the last chapter, and I'm too lazy to change it)**

**-Cutie**


	9. Better

**A/N: Huh, would you look at that. I ****_did _****actually get a chapter finished this week. Go figure (I love Doof quotes :D). Okay, so this one made me cry a little. Don't worry, it's not that sad or anything...I'm just so over-emotional! This is a bit more depressing than I usually stick out here...but the situation called for it.**

**Oh, and I've got to know: Who's seen the Doof/Perry "I knew you were trouble" music video on Disney Channel? I was sitting on this computer in my dining room, typing up...actually, I was typing this, and my sister's in our living room watching Good Luck Charlie (I love that show too, but not nearly as much as PnF). Anyway, I can hear everything on the TV from the dining room, so I hear Teddy say "Good luck, Charlie!" and the commercials start playing. So first it's just stupid "This is me" bits (does anyone else find those to be extremely annoying sometimes?), but I suddenly hear the opening bars of "I knew you were trouble". I heard about this music video around a week ago when I was stalking the internet, so I immediately raced into my living room, and lo and behold: Something hilarious! I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe for a second... XD**

**Word: Better**

**Requester: sydneyt6**

**Age: 24**

* * *

She was crouching on the floor, and she was crying. I knew she was. She'd never admit it, but I could see the tears streaking down her beautiful cheeks. The ragged blouse she wore was rumpled. I knew she hated that blouse. But it was the best I had been able to buy her after I lost my job.

"What is it?" I asked her. "What's wrong, Isabella?"

She wouldn't tell me, and the tears kept coming.

I couldn't bear to see her cry. I had already taken so much from her. I had married her away from her loving mother, promising I could provide for us. I had promised a beautiful house. Enough money for our grandchildren to live happily, one day. But it had never happened.

I knew I was a brilliant inventor. But it wasn't enough.

No one wanted Phineas Flynn to work for them. No one wanted me at all. Except for her. I hadn't been able to provide anything to her, but she stayed.

My Isabella stayed.

"Isabella, please tell me," I begged her. She only shook her head. So I knelt at her level and pulled her into me. "Isa, will you tell me?" I asked gently. She turned towards me, and I saw that she wasn't wearing an expression of pain. It was happiness. She was crying tears of joy.

"Phineas," she told me thickly, swiping her cheeks. "Phineas, things are finally going to get better."

I looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

She broke into a watery smile and started giggling like she had when she was young. "Phineas, your patent was accepted." She said, gracing me with a small smile and only a few tears. "They've already sent the first check. And you won't believe the amount." She held an envelope out to me, and I took it hesitantly. I slid the check from the envelope and skimmed the amount. My eyes widened.

"This is…just the first check?" I managed. "All that money?"

Isabella, my gorgeous Isabella, grinned and nodded. "Phineas," she began, "that's enough money to pay for everything…and start that inventing company with Ferb."

I was just numb for a moment.

For two moments.

For three.

But finally it sunk in.

"I could give you what I promised, Izzy," I whispered slowly.

"What was that?"

I looked down at her, at her tired but hopeful face, and I smiled. _Oh Isabella_, I thought. _You're right. Things are about to get_

_ Better. _

* * *

**A/N: So...was that okay? For some reason, I'm not really liking how this one turned out. Not because I don't like the story line...it just didn't feel like me to write. I'm kind of a happy-go-lucky blondes-have-more-fun freckled super pale (sadly, not as tan as I wish I was) giggles-too-much hilarious (my friends say it, not me) actress. That was a long sentence. Anyway, I'm basically a mix of Phineas and Isabella... Super optimistic adorable sweet creative curious teenager (although I guess they're not actually teenagers). But I'm paler. And blonder. And taller.**

**Yup, it's that time again. Re-view-ers!**

**MassiveSinger**

**14AmyChan**

**LaptopWriter22**

**HannahBrooke4294**

**thedoraemons7: What do you mean by "others in my fanfics"? Sorry, your wording just confused me.**

**Shadouge-and-Silvaze4ever**

**PhinbellaDirectioner**

**Okay, you people are officially awesome. I casually mentioned that I was pretty sick in the last chapter, and like half of you guys wished me a 'get well soon'! How amazing is that? You guys really do care :)**

**Alrighty...not sure exactly when the next chapter's going to pop up...I'm about halfway through with "Christmas", but my writing time is severely restricted for the next few days. Not that I'm complaining, I'm actually enjoying what's constricting me...**

**Well, I guess it's "Ciao" time!**

**Ciao!**

**-Cutie**


	10. Christmas (in July!)

**A/N: Hey everyone! You know how in the last chapter I said I didn't know when I would be updating? Now I know: right now! I was...bored...and I just finished this. So I'm posting this. Anyway, don't forget to review the last chapter just because you're reading this! That happened the last time I double-updated, and now I have a bajillion reviews for chapter 7 and like one for chapter 6. **

**Word: Christmas (in July! I added this part...)**

**Requester: ****Random 9747649**

**Age: 13**

* * *

"Phineas, can't I look yet?" I giggled. The warm hands over my eyes shifted slightly.

"Almost, Iz," I heard. I couldn't see Phineas; he had been covering my eyes for the longest time. He had promised a surprise worth the wait as soon as he let me see. "We're almost there!"

He led me up something that felt like stairs, and we paused for a moment. That moment was long enough to get me thinking.

Basically, Phineas had started my day (not that I'm complaining). I had woken up to him tossing pebbles at my window. I had stuck my head out of the window frame, my hair a complete frizzy mess. **(A/N:Izzy, my hair does that too! We have so much in common…)**

"Phineas?" I had called when I saw him, confused. "Whatcha doin'? Here? Now?" He'd just grinned at me.

"I've got something special for you!" He yelled. Actually, it wasn't a real yell. It was a six AM and the neighbors are asleep yell, an in school trying to make a point without getting in trouble yell. A _quiet _yell.

"Something special at…" I darted my head inside and consulted my alarm clock, "six thirty eight in the morning?"

"It couldn't wait!" He'd insisted. He was just lucky that it was summer, and we weren't in school. I wouldn't have risked missing any school for a surprise, even a surprise from my crush. Actually, now that I think about it, he wouldn't have risked it either. Anyway, of course, him being Phineas and me being me, he had gotten me: dressed, fed breakfast, clothed, and out the door before the clock struck seven. Yeah…I'm not sure whether that says something good about Phineas or bad about me.

So here I was, standing on steps, Phineas calloused yet caring hands over my eyes, waiting for a surprise. And the sun still wasn't up. I heard a door creaking, and a light push from behind, ushering me into a room. "Look now?" I asked.

"Nope. Almost."

After I walked a few more paces, Phineas gently moved his hands away from my eyes and grasped my arm. I had been holding my eyes shut under his hands, so I still couldn't see. "Look now, Isabella!" He said, obviously excited.

So I opened them.

_Whoa._

"Merry Christmas-in-July, Izzy!" Phineas said proudly, as I gaped at the Flynn-Fletcher living room.

Now, it's not that I haven't been in Phineas' living room before, but he had seriously gone all out with Christmas decorations, even more than he did in December. There were nativity scenes on every flat surface. Stockings, labeled Mom, Dad, Candace, Ferb, Phineas, Perry, and a pink one that I couldn't quite make out, were hanging from the fireplace. Tables were covered in red, white, and green tablecloths, and something installed on that walls was playing "Let it snow" softly, and releasing gently-swaying impossible-to-melt snowflakes. The ceiling was draped with paper men, streamers, and little pictures of Santa and reindeer. But the biggest thing was the tree.

It was the biggest Christmas tree I've ever seen, and it smelled amazing, giving the room a holiday feeling. It was coated in multicolored ornamental bulbs and tiny candy canes, and blinking lights (alternating red and green or plain white) circled it. It was nearly buried under a mountain of gifts that couldn't be contained under it. A beautiful, shimmering angel was perched at the top. She looked sort of like me.

"Phineas," I gasped, "you did all of this? Why?"

"I did it for you, silly," he said lightly. "See?" He grabbed the pink stocking on the fireplace and turned it so I could read the curling script. It read _Izzy._ "You told me that you didn't really celebrate Christmas the other day," he explained. "So I made this!"

I looked at him for a moment.

And then I tackled him in a hug

* * *

**A/N: Yay, another one complete! I'm finally working my way through my mountain of requests... :DDD**

**I have no reviewers to list here, because I listed all of the chapters 6 and 7 in the last chapter, and I only posted chapter 8 like ten minutes ago, so...I'm stuck. If you've reviewed chapter 8 within the last ten minutes, than thank you!**

**Okay, I know I said this last time, but I have no idea when I'll be posting again. Could be tomorrow, could be in two weeks. I dunno.**

**Ciao, ladies and gentlemen and boys and girls and whatever else may be reading this,**

**-Cutie**


	11. Jealousy

**A/N: Man, I'm really throwing these things out here! I had like 45 minutes of typing time this morning, so I...did...this...that was kind of self explanatory. Aw well, whatever. I don't really have anything else to say...**

**Word: Jealousy**

**Requester: ****PhinbellaDirectioner**

**Age: 12**

* * *

"Isabella!" I cried in delight, seeing my raven-haired friend across the school yard on her way to our bus.

"Phineas!" She began to work her way towards me through mountains of jabbering 6th, 7th, and 8th graders.

"How was your first day of middle school?" We had just finished our debut day at Danville Middle, and I was on high from excitement. It had been a truly _carpe diem _day! My teachers were all super nice, and had immediately realized that I was already at genius level in every subject, so my work was actually challenging for once. Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford all had at least one class with me, and Isabella was in my first and second periods.

"Today's been _great_!" She said with feeling. "I'm in all of the highest classes, and I met these awesome girls named Ava and Charlotte! They've been best friends since they were born, practically, but they don't mind including me into they're group. I've got at least one Fireside Girl in each of my classes, and the whole troop, and Ava and Charlotte, sat together at lunch." She looked at me, slightly sad. "I wanted to sit with you and the guys at lunch," she admitted, "but you guys have a different lunch period."

Wow, you did have a great day," I said, awed. "Anything else big happen?"

She suddenly looked down, blushing, and started rubbing her toes in the dirt. "Why don't we get on the bus?" She suggested, completely changing the subject. And that's how I knew she was hiding something. But I didn't have time to argue, she was right—the bus was about to leave. We ran for the bus and hopped on just as it was pulling away.

"Ferb!" I yelled as I saw him in the back seat. I was thinking maybe we could all sit together. But then I realized that he was surrounded by a gaggle of shiny-haired girls, who were all giggling and awing over his hair and accent.

_Sorry bro, I'll sit with you tomorrow, _he mouthed as a red-head twirled his hair. He had lipstick marks on his cheeks.

I grinned, and mouthed back, _made some new friends?,_ and sat down with Isabella near the front of the bus. "So…" I began, "you changed the subject earlier when I asked you if anything big had happened. Meaning something big happened. What's up?"

Isabella sighed. "Fine," she gave in. "I should've known I couldn't keep it from you. I…got asked out."

That took a minute to sink in. "Um…what?" I asked stupidly.

"A boy asked me out," she said sheepishly. "His name was Nick. I agreed to have lunch with him, to be polite." She looked ashamed, for some reason, but it didn't really register to me. I felt like this guy, _Nick, _had just slapped me in the face.

"That's great," I choked out. "I hope you have fun." But I didn't hope that they had fun. I wanted her to walk up to this slime ball and refuse to go out with him! I had a terrible feeling in my stomach. I felt like I was going to throw up and scream at the same time, something that wouldn't be fun.

And I had no idea why.

* * *

**A/N: Bwahahahaha, Phineas is all confuzzled! Well, he is only 12...maybe he'll figure it out soon.**

**Oh, and you know those two girls, Ava and Charlotte? I was considering making them into my very own OCs. Everybody here seems to have an OC or two...do you guys think that's a good idea? Review me with answers, please, no PMs right now.**

**Which reminds me, somehow...reviews!**

**Sabrina06**

**foobar137**

**sydneyt6**

**MassiveSinger**

**PhinbellaFan240: Ugh, I know. Why can't they be real!?**

**ayahsad167**

**thedoraemons7**

**14AmyChan**

**PhinbellaDirectioner**

**LaptopWriter22**

**Okay, so guess how many reviews I've hit? 75! Do you guys even realize how close that is to 100? It's like, 3 chapters!**

**And remember my spastic updates. I have no idea when the next chapter is popping up.**

**Ciao!**

**-Cutie**


	12. Strawberry

**A/N: You know, I might manage to get one of these up per day for the next week or so! Wow, betcha you guys love me right now! And, this is way off topic (yes, yes, I get off topic a lot. Deal with it), so don't read if you don't care.**

**Alright, so ayahsad167 reviewed the last chapter, but he didn't say "good job" or anything. Now, I'm not mad at him for that or anything, because he pointed out something interesting: Have you ever noticed how many people on this site have the number 22 somewhere in their names? I know Axis22, LaptopWriter22, there's me; Cute as a button22, and my old name was phinbella-luvr22 before I changed it. 22 is just my lucky number. I guess it's your lucky number too :D**

**Word: strawberry (yes, I'm doing these request out of order. I, uh, may have accidentally gotten them all mixed up. So, Sabrina06, you ****_should_**** be up next. I'll try...)**

**Requester: AmiStar3 (Guest)**

**Age: 4**

* * *

Phineas Flynn was what some might call a 'gifted child'. He was a genius, even at a young age. And when he was asked what was most important to him, many expected his answer to be building, or helping others. But a young Phineas simply had one answer:

Isabella.

"But why her, Phineas?" Many asked him, "why not your mother, father, or siblings?"

Phineas wouldn't answer for years and years. He simply played with his Izzy, and they enjoyed it.

The young Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was a beautiful little girl, and a smart one too. How else could she keep up with her rambunctious red-headed neighbor? She was at his house every day, giggling, playing, building; having fun. So when people asked her why Phineas could possibly love her so much, she only answered:

"I don't know."

This went on for years. Phineas morphed into a brilliant young teenager, building daily. He gained a step-brother and best friend. He had a wonderful life. And he never dropped his Isabella.

Isabella grew into a beautiful young woman. She kept perfect grades and had a million friends. But if you wanted to find her, the last place to check was her house. She was always in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, and she never left her Phineas.

Eventually, he asked her out. How could he not? He had loved her for his whole life. She, of course, accepted immediately. They dated through high school; they were the one couple in the school that everyone looked at and thought to themselves, _they're still together?_ And through that time they remained best friends.

"How have you never broken up?" People would ask Phineas.

He just smiled and left.

They were both accepted into Harvard with grade point averages above 4.0s. Phineas majored in engineering, and Isabella in theatre and art. They shared a little apartment off-campus.

One day, Phineas gathered his courage…

And asked her to marry him.

With lots of squealing and tears, Isabella accepted. News of the wedding traveled like wildfire. Danville's high school sweethearts finally ended up together.

"How did you notice this girl, Phineas?" People asked him after his _I do. _"What made her special?"

Phineas smiled as always, but opened his mouth. People crowded around, for he had never answered anything like that. "You want me to explain how I noticed her?" He asked. "It started when we were four years old. I realized her hair smelled like strawberries."

* * *

**A/N: Did y'all like that? I liked it. I thought it was extremely likable.**

**Oh, and remember how I asked if anyone thought Ava and Charlotte would make good OCs? Well, I've had nothing but positive feedback on that, so, in my next chapter story, the girls should pop up, along with descriptions of them and their back stories. I'm actually modeling them after some friends of mine.**

**And about my next chapter story...I have a bunch of ideas, and I can't decide what I want to write next. I've had a bunch of people tell me that The-Not-So-Private-Mind was good, and my one-shots are good, so I should give a nice long multi-chapter story a shot. Therefore...I'm writing a new one! Okay, back to the indecisive thing. I figured, since you guys encouraged me to write a new one, you should be allowed to pick what it's about! So there's now a poll on my profile. Just please pick what sounds most interesting. And I totally understand that you can't get to polls when you're on a mobile device sometimes, but please try to hop on the computer or something, because I don't want to list all bazillion options for reviewers, and it's harder to tell what wins that way.**

**Okay, reviewer time...**

**Sabrina06**

**Guest**

**LaptopWriter22**

**MassiveSinger**

**14AmyChan**

**PhinbellaDirectioner**

**Axis22**

**ayahsad167**

**I'm really honored by you guys. I've had multiple people say things like:**

**"This is great, one of my favorite Phinbella stories. Update soon!"**

**"You're a really great writer!"**

**"I'm not usually a big fan of drabbles simply because they're so short, but I was reading these and I really like them! That inspired me to read some of your other stories/one shots, and I have to say, I'm impressed."**

**"Two thumbs up."**

**Aw, shucks, guys :) You have no idea how amazing that makes me feel. I'll just be walking around doing normal stuff, and I'll feel my phone buzz in my back pocket. So I turn the screen on, and I see the little email sign pop up in the notifications bar. And I immediately start feeling warm and fuzzy inside :)**

**So...don't forget to vote, and ciao!**

**-Cutie**


	13. Knight

**A/N: Okay, I got it done! And I've decided something. I won't necessarily be writing these in order, I'll write them when they speak to me. A wise author once said, 'The correct "order" for requests is: What trigger word gives you inspiration... that "I know what I'm using this word for!"'**

**Word: Knight/Night (I used knight)**

**Requester: Sabrina06**

**Age: 10**

* * *

"Ferb, I know what we're—!"

"Whatcha doin'?" Isabella flounced through the gate, her hair swaying in the slight breeze.

"Well, Isabella," I began to explain. "Remember how earlier this summer our family went to England for a week?"

"Yeah, that was one dull seven days without you guys," Isabella said with a sigh.

"Anyway," I continued, "while we were there, we had a good old fashioned medieval jousting competition! It was really fun, and it seems unfair that you and the gang missed out on it. So Ferb and I decided to have another one right here in this backyard!"

"Cool!" Isabella said. "So, who's playing who?"

"Well, we figured that Buford would be the executioner," Ferb noted.

"Right you are, Ferb," I said. "So, Buford as the executioner…Baljeet could be the fool, Ferb wants to be the king—"

"Could I be the princess?" Isabella asked eagerly.

"Sure," I agreed. "And I'll be the knight."

"What makes you the knight? Why not me or Buford?" Baljeet walked in, followed by Buford.

"Well, Isabella's the princess," I explained.

They all stared at me. I guess they didn't get it.

"Whadda ya mean, Dinner bell?" Buford grunted.

"Isabella is playing the princess, so I have to be the knight," I tried to break it down.

"But I don't see why!" Baljeet protested.

Isabella had been silent through all of this, but she spoke up. "Yeah, Phineas, why does that make you the knight?"

"I…because…um…" I couldn't answer. "I'm not sure; it just _feels _like Isabella being the princess warrants me to be the knight. Don't you guys get it?"

Buford opened his mouth, a smirk on his face, but Isabella interrupted. "I understand, Phineas," she said, a dreamy look on her face for some reason. "I get it."

I didn't quite understand what she meant, but it made me feel good inside. "See? Isabella gets it. So anyway, Ferb, we need to order some more suckling pigs…"

* * *

**A/N: I like this one :)**

**Review time again...**

**Sabrina06**

**MassiveSinger**

**ayahsad167 (who is a guy, not a girl)**

**thedoraemons7**

**PhinbellaFan240**

**LaptopWriter22**

**14AmyChan**

**Anonymous (Guest)**

**Kale Bishop: I sent you a PM with the request system, I hope it helps, because I'm not doing songfic requests anymore**

**You know, I've started memorizing how to spell all my reviewers names! Like, what numbers go where, what's capitalized and what's not, whether or not there are spaces of if it's one word...**

**Oh, and I have to suggest something hilarious: read bilaterus' co-authored with BlytheHasFreckles story "The 4th Wall? What's that?". Seriously, if you're bored and want to start laughing like an idiot, give it a shot.**

**Okay...I really love you guys, but I'm confused. I've had so many people request a new full length story, and I stuck up a poll for it to make everyone happy. But I've only gotten two votes! Please vote! I can't post a new story until I write one, and I can't write a new story until you pick one. So, don't you guys tell me that you want a new story if you haven't voted yet!**

**Ooh, and I don't know who's interested in this, but: MassiveSinger (and me, sort of) is making a new PnF role play forum, with two sections: one for regular shows and one for the Fireside Girls. We need characters! I'm playing Izzy (you probably guessed that), and after the debut of my OCs Ava and Charlotte, with MassiveSinger's permission, I may use them too. MassiveSinger is playing Phineas (most likely). But we can't really role play with only two to four characters! So, if your interested and know MassiveSinger, PM her. If you don't know her, but are still interested, review me (still no PMs at the moment!) and I'll get you in touch with her. Perry swear (see what I did there? You know, Pinky promise, and Pinky is Isabella's dog, so I changed it to Perry...maybe I'm over explaining this).**

**Ooh, and I made some major profile changes! Actually, I think I made it more confusing, but I like it more. So check it out! I worked hard to make it as wacky as it is.**

**This is like, my longest A/N ever. Maybe the longest in the history of Fanfiction.**

**Okay, don't forget to review... (I'm 8 reviews away from 100! The 100th reviewer's request automatically gets a special chapter just for them and their request!  
**

**And ask about role playing...(please!)**

**And VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE!**

**Oh, I almost forgot: VOTE!**

**Ciao!**

**-Cutie**

**P.S. VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE PRETTY PLEASE IF YOU LOVE ME AT ALL THEN VOTE!**


	14. Adorable

**A/N: Ha, look at me! I posted two chapters today! Whoopee! You guys must seriously adore my updating schedule right now. Okay, anyway...**

**Who's excited for the Perry/Pinky team up episode premiering in** **America on June 7th? I'm sooooooooo ready for it! Yay!**

**Now, I literally got this request this afternoon, but it spoke to me. It was like, "Write me now, Cutie! You know you have an idea for me. And if you don't write me before you write a different request, you're going to have serious writer's block and it will be a horrendous mess of a chapter! Mwahahahahaha!" Stupid talking requests :)**

**Word: Adorable**

**Requester: cute polar bear**

**Age: 11**

* * *

I always knew that Isabella was cute. I proved it, even, with my cute tracker, during an alien adventure. But it never really hit me how cute she was until she walked into class one day with a brand new bow.

It wasn't a necessarily _special _bow; just plain pink like her old one. But it had little sparkles on it, and if you looked very closely in the top left corner, you could see a tiny, monogrammed '_I'. _ The bow was the exact same size and shape as the one she had always worn, nothing different but those few things. Yet I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of her as she found her desk; a few rows in front of me and one to the left.

She was a little bit late that day, so she barely had time to give me a small two-fingered wave before the bell rang for homeroom. The morning announcements began on the projector hanging from the ceiling, something about new biscuits in the cafeteria, but I wasn't listening. That bow was mesmerizing.

I stood for the Pledge of Allegiance, reciting it by memory, but I was only going through the motions. It was like Isabella's bow had complete control over my very being. It commanded my attention, my emotions, and simple movements like standing or picking up a pencil. I was fascinated by its control over me, and resolved to ask Isabella what she had done to it when the first period bell rang.

I was sure she had done something to it. How else could it have captured my focus like this? I was never the most alert person; I was always daydreaming about inventions, getting sidetracked by the smallest things. But this was ridiculous.

I could feel Ferb's eyes on me during the state mandatory 'moment of silence' during announcements. I didn't bother me, though. I wasn't doing anything wrong. Yet I knew as well as I believed in Santa Clause that underneath Ferb's blank expression was a smirk, dying to be released.

After a few more tantalizing minutes of forced silence, the bell echoed throughout the building. The sounds of students gathering pencils and grabbing backpacks rung and chatter filled my ears. I kept my eyes on the bouncing pink bow as it exited the classroom. I was pushed by the churning masses of students into the hallway, where Isabella was waiting for me by our side-by-side lockers.

"Hey Phineas!" She greeted brightly, "whatcha doin'? I'm sorry I didn't say 'hi' earlier; I was running late this morning because Pinky ran off with one of my shoes."

"I understand," I assured her. "But I need to ask you something; is that a new bow?"

"Yeah," she seemed taken aback. "You…you noticed?"

"Of course," I smiled. "How could I not? You did something to it."

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused. "I didn't do anything but wash it after I bought it." The warning bell clanged; we had five minutes to get to class, and Isabella had History on the other side of the building. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Phineas, I have to go!" She grabbed her pink bag from the floor by her feet and shouldered it, rushing down the hallway and out of sight.

My next class was around the corner, so I had a second by my locker to think. If Isabella hadn't done something to the bow, why was it so beautiful to me? Eventually, I had to hurry to my science class, but an answer was still all that was on my mind. I pushed open the door, when it hit me; I knew what made Isabella's bow so different.

"Mr. Flynn," my science teacher said, slightly impatient after I stood there for a moment. "Are you planning on joining the class?"

"Yes ma'am," I said quietly, and I took my seat. But my realization was still fresh on my mind.

Isabella didn't do anything to her bow. It was just a bow. It was _her _that was adorable.

* * *

**A/N: This one seems a little bit different to me. A little more descriptive, maybe. I had more time on this one. Usually I crank out requests in around 30-45 minutes. This one took closer to an hour and a half, but it was worth the trouble; I really enjoyed writing it.**

**Guess what? That role play I was talking about in the last chapter? It's up and running! Here's the link: w w w . fanfiction forum/Phineas-and-Ferb-Roleplay /134615/ Just remove the spaces. Or I guess you could also just look it up in the Fanfiction search box under "Phineas and Ferb Roleplay!" Remember, it's the one run by MassiveSinger...characters are needed! I think we only have Phineas (MassiveSinger), Izzy (me), maybe Ferb (could be me, until someone claims him), Linda (Sabrina06), Candace (14AmyChan), and Ginger and Gretchen (AmityTheDerpy). OCs are also welcome in the OC area! Feel free to ask about it...**

**And thank you to the people who have voted on my poll! I think we've jumped from 2 votes to 9 votes! Right now, a story about Izzy and cutonium is in the lead, with the TNSPM sequel in second. But guys, I really want everyone to get a chance to vote. If you know me, or have ever read any of my stories, or even if you just started reading today with this chapter, please vote on my profile. I don't want anyone to get left out.**

**Ooh, and guess what again? I hit 100 reviews! Actually, I hit 109! And I believe, that in the last chapter, I promised a special chapter to the 100th reviewer. Now, the review thingy here when you click on this story lists reviews in a different order then I get them in my email. So, this person should've been the 100th according to my email, he's just not listed in the right way here. So nobody complain about the order. And the winner is... *suspenseful drum roll* ****ayahsad167****! Yay! Okay, you have complete control over an upcoming chapter now: it can be about anything, in any format. A poem, a spoiler for a new story, a song, just me ranting about stuff, your own request (basically, anything your little ol' heart desires, sugar. I got that form some movie, I have no idea what...). You're in the drivers seat, Mr. ayahsad167. ****_Please_**** don't crash the car :)**

**Re-view-er time! (Sing that in the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. "'Cause we're evil!' tune thing from the episode where Perry becomes the ****_Totally Tools _****spokes-platypus. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, look it up on YouTube)**

**Kale Bishop**

**14AmyChan**

**Sabrina06**

**Axis22**

**LaptopWriter22**

**MassiveSinger**

**AmityTheDerpy**

**ayahsad167**

**Guest (Guest (no duh))**

**cute polar bear**

**Whythis**

**PhinabellaDirectioner**

**Gosh, that's a lot of reviews. It's like a giant mountain of my happiness, smothering me in joy...I'm getting freaky here.**

**Anyway, to recap this A/N: roleplay characters needed, voting for my story, 100th reviewer ayahsad167, reviewers, A/N recap**

**Ciao, and don't forget to review! I hit the 100 review mark...next goal, 150!**

**-Cutie**


	15. 2nd Dimension

**A/N: My gosh, this is my third update in twenty-four hours! I need to get of this computer and be social or something...nah. I'll be social eventually...maybe.**

**Word: 2nd dimension**

**Requester: Shadouge-and-Silvaze4ever**

**Age: 10 (a few days after AT2D)**

* * *

"Phineas, you should see this," Ferb sounded worried. We were standing in our backyard as usual. Our giant contraption, something made to bend time and space, had just been carried off by a herd of men named Fred (don't ask). Baljeet and Buford had already left, but Isabella was still by my side. Ferb was doing a quick scan of time/space to make sure we didn't alter anything important, and he didn't seem happy with the results.

"What is it, Ferb?" I walked over to him. He showed me the screen on his scanner, something that looked like a TV remote.

"According to the scanner, if its readings are correct," Ferb began. "All of us are covered in our own deoxyribonucleic acid." **(A/N: I learned that in science class!)**

"But Ferb," Isabella broke in. "Aren't we _always _covered in our own DNA?"

"Yes," he admitted, "but this is strange."

"Let me see, Ferb." He held the scanner out to me, and I pointed it at him. Ferb was right. Something was very messed up. "It's like…we're covered in _two _sets of our DNA."

"How is that possible?" Isabella asked.

"Well," Ferb spoke up. "There are two options: one, there are clones of us somewhere. Or two, we've interacted with our counterparts from another dimension."

"A second dimension," I repeated, awed.

"Wait," Isabella said. "I can see us having clones, but wouldn't we remember something like traveling through dimensions?"

"Not necessarily," I said. "It could have been traumatic, somehow, and our brains chose to replace it in our minds. We might not have been aware that we were in a different dimension because it was so alike to our own. The magnetic pulses in that reality might have wiped our minds like they would a computer's memory."

"Or, someone could've taken our memories, and erased them." Ferb concluded.

I nodded my head, but I was thinking. As I looked at Isabella, something seemed to connect between her and memory loss and another dimension. I looked into her eyes, and suddenly a thought, or maybe a forgotten memory, played through my mind.

_"Major Monogram?"_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "So none of us will remember any of today?"_

_ "That's right."_

_ "Good!"_

And suddenly the thought was gone. "Phineas!" Isabella cried. I suddenly realized she had been yelling my name.

"Uh, yes?" I said sheepishly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." I wasn't going to tell her that I was seeing memories that weren't supposed to be there. She'd think I was insane.

That memory probably wasn't even real. I must've imagined it.

* * *

**A/N: Darn, Phineas, you were so close! Ugh...I'm so mean to my characters!**

**Reviewer recognition time again! I understand that I posted that last chapter like 12 hours ago, so if you haven't gotten to read and review it yet,I understand. That's why I don't have as many reviews this time... Hopefully, in the next chapter, I'll have TWICE as many reviews!**

**thedoraemons7**

**PhinabellaDirectioner**

**cute polar bear**

**MassiveSinger**

**14AmyChan**

**If you have read the last chapter, review it. Please.**

**Okay, some quick reminders here:**

**My poll is still open, we're up to 10 votes! Isabella being hit with cutonium in in the lead with 50% of the votes...but that's only like 5 people. There's still a chance that something else may win if you vote...which would really make me happy...I'll keep the poll open until maybe next Wednesday-ish, and I'm going to keep reminding you in every chapter!**

**The role play still needs characters. C'mon, it's like you're living in Danville with Phineas and Ferb! Why WOULDN'T you want to do it?**

**I still like reading reviews. A lot. Like seriously, a lot.**

**My name is still Cutie.**

**You're name is still whatever your name is.**

**There. You like my reminders? :D**

**Okay, ciao, my wonderful reviewing voting role-playing readers!**

**-Cutie**


	16. Sickness (100th reviewer!)

**A/N: You guys are about to fall in love with me. Do you want to know why? I'll tell you; the average length for one of these bits on Word is 400 words, or about a full page. This is my special 100th reviewer tribute to ayahsad167, so he gets a REALLY LONG chapter. It's a whopping 3,074 words, or seven pages! That's longer than chapters for TNSPM! So...this is an incentive to keep reviewing. My 200th reviewer gets a chapter like this too!**

**Oh, and the A/N at the bottom of this is kind of scrambled. Just a warning.**

**Word: sickness**

**Requester: ayahsad167 (no freaking duh)**

**Age: 16**

* * *

Isabella's POV

"Isa, _mijo, _you cannot go to school like this!" Mom exclaimed, taking the beeping thermometer from my mouth and setting it on the kitchen counter. "You're temperature is at one hundred and two degrees. You need to be in bed!"

"But Mom!" I protested, sniffling as my nose ran. "I'm fine, honest! I'll be o—okay—!" I was cut off as I let out a tremendous sneeze.

"_That_ is not okay," Mom said firmly. "Get in bed, darling, and rest. I've let you go to school for the past few days, but now you have a temperature. Have you even told any of your friends that you're sick?"

I bit my lip. "Well, no, I didn't want them to worry about me. But Mom, the school dance is tonight! I've been planning for it for months! I have the perfect dress, my hair's going to look great…and Phineas even asked me to go!"

"Phineas asked you?" Mom asked, surprised. "Why didn't I know this?"

"Well, he didn't ask me to go, like, on a date," I admitted. "We're going as friends. But it could turn into a date!"

"Isa, baby, I'm sorry," Mom said wearily. "I know exactly why you want to go to this dance so badly. And I realize that it's hard to catch up on missed schoolwork. But if I send you to school…" She paused as I began to cough uncontrollably, and she sighed. "…They'll just send you right back home," she concluded as I took a gulp of water. "I'm so sorry," she repeated, her eyes softening. "Go ahead upstairs and stay in bed. I'll bring you up some oatmeal and toast."

I sighed as I trudged up the stairs. I did feel miserable, but I was willing to try and work through it for _him_. I probably had the flu; it had been going around the high school for the past few weeks. I opened my bedroom door and startled Pinky, who ran barking out of my room.

As I passed my bedroom mirror I had to double-take. Was that me? I really _did _look sick. My skin was gray and clammy-looking, and I had large bluish bags under my eyes. My hair was a tangled disaster of fly-away strands and gnarled knots which I probably wouldn't end up combing out today. My purple pajama tank-top was rumpled, and my lilac plaid sweats didn't look much better. Over all, I looked like a sleepless, ill mess.

I dragged myself from the vanity table and collapsed face-first onto the bed. My nose still buried in the covers, I raised my feet and kicked-off my mussed bunny slippers. They landed somewhere on the floor, but I didn't bother to check for them. My life was pure misery. I figured I should probably at least text Phineas that I wouldn't be in school, so I grabbed my phone.

Me: Hey Phin, super sick. No go 2nite dance, sorry :( I miss u, c u l8r

Phineas:

I waited for awhile, but he never responded. Great, now he's mad at me. I hate being sick.

* * *

Phineas' POV

"Have you guys seen Isabella?" I asked, worried as I met up with the gang by my locker. "She wasn't on the bus today and I haven't seen her at all."

Ferb looked up and shook his head. He hadn't been on the bus this morning because he had to finish a project early, and I was hoping that maybe Isabella had gone in early too.

"I have not seen her," Baljeet said, flipping through a math textbook. "I have not seen anyone! I have been studying non-stop for our big test today. I did not even notice when Buford gave me a wedgie!"

"It was a very disappointing wedgie," Buford grumbled, crossing his arms. "And I ain't seen Girly either. Why do you care?"

"We were going to the dance tonight," I explained. "I don't want her to miss it."

They all looked at me for a moment. "You…asked her out?" Ferb said finally.

"What? No, we were going as friends. But now I can't find her anywhere."

"Did you try texting her?" Baljeet asked.

"My phone is dead," I admitted. "She probably texted me, but I can't get to it."

"Sucks for you," Buford laughed. "There goes your date!"

"What date?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

Ferb sighed, "Nothing."

"Anyway, I hope she's okay," I concluded, chewing my lip.

"Why don't you visit her after school?" Ferb suggested. "Then you can see if she's okay."

"Yeah," I said hesitantly. "But I wish I could see her right now. I guess I'll just have to get through today without her."

* * *

Isabella's POV

Phineas never texted back. That was the main thing on my mind as I sat in bed, bored to death. It wasn't the only thing on my mind though. I was also thinking about my crummy day. I had been only slightly sick, apparently; my fever had gone down almost immediately after I heard the bus leave. But the school's stupid rules said that you had to have a regular temperature for at least twenty four hours before you're allowed to return to class, so I was stuck. I'd been confined to bed all day, even though I only had slight sniffles and coughing, because Mom has this whole thing she does when I'm sick. I haven't been able to do _anything! _

I tried watching daytime television, but I quickly discovered why people made fun of it. The best show on was about a talking potato that learned how to share! I thought maybe I could text, but I didn't feel like texting anyone but Phineas (and he wasn't answering). I searched cat videos on YouTube for at least an hour before that got old. I went ahead and painted my nails purple like I had planned to for the dance tonight, just to pass the time. But after I had painted the base coat, then applied the second coat, then drawn a silver swirling design on each fourth nail, and finally add a clear top coat covered in sparkles, it was still only three thirty. Phineas would be getting home any minute. I checked the window, but the bus was nowhere in sight.

I might as well put _on _my dress for tonight, just to see how it looked with my nails. I made sure to check the hallway for my mom and slowly nudge my bedroom door shut before jumping towards my closet and snatching the dress. I quickly undressed and slipped the dress over my head.

It really was a gorgeous dress. It was a shame that Phineas would never see it. The shimmering lilac cloth fell to my knees and swirled around my legs. It collected right under my chest under a beautiful silk lavender ribbon. The gown was strapless, but it didn't look inappropriate. It looked perfect.

"Well, if I've got the dress and nails," I muttered, "I guess I should add my shoes and hair to see the finished effect." I found one of my silver flats peeping out from under the bed, and after a moment of searching, I found the other not far away. I grabbed my curler from my vanity and gave the edges of my hair a slight wave, just enough to twirl at the ends while the rest of my hair was a perfect shinning curtain. I added earrings—little strands of silver which were tipped with tiny stars that fell halfway to my shoulders. I looked in the mirror, but there was something missing…

"Makeup!" I realized. I knew that no one would ever see this beautiful outfit, but I could see it, and it just wasn't complete without makeup. I softened my cheeks with rose blush and colored my lips pink. My eyes took a little more concentration—I carefully coated each lash with black mascara until my eyes looked plush instead of stiff with makeup. After applying light sliver eyeliner, I powdered my eyelids with white and pale purple blended eyeshadow.

Finally, I stepped back to my mirror and nearly gasped. I looked…well, amazing. Not to be vain, but I looked much better than I expected.

Yet Phineas would never know.

* * *

Phineas' POV

School, which I usually enjoyed, dragged on and on without Isabella there to give me a word of encouragement, or flash me a secret smile during gym while the coach ranted. Even the bus ride home with Ferb left me tense and annoyed.

"Phineas," Ferb rubbed his temples after his third failed attempt at getting me to start a conversation as the bus jerked under us. I always sat with Isabella, and Ferb sat with his girlfriend Gretchen. He had given up a seat with her to cheer me up, but all he was doing was making me more cross. "I understand you want to see Isabella, so why don't you go home, get dressed for the dance, and then stop by her house to see if she can go? That way, if she can't, you can still have fun at the dance."

"Good idea," I admitted. "I guess I have been sort of a jerk today."

"'Sort of'?" Ferb said sarcastically.

"Okay, a really big jerk," I frowned. "I never realized what an effect Isabella had on me at school. I don't think she's ever missed a day."

The bus stopped in front of our house, and Ferb and I grabbed our backpacks and jumped to the curb.

"Have fun at that dance tonight, boys!" Our bus driver Ms. Moon called as she closed the doors. Ferb politely called "thank you", but I ran into the house.

"Phineas!" Mom called in surprise as I raced past the kitchen. "Are you okay? Is someone hurt?"

"I'm fine, Mom!" I assured her, but I didn't look back. I wasn't really looking forward either, though, which was a mistake. I nearly had a head-on collision with Candace, who was visiting from college.

"Watch where you're going!" She yelled, stopping me in my tracks. "Oh," she said once she looked me over. "It's you."

"Who did you think I was?"

"That stupid platypus," she muttered. "He always seems to be tripping me."

"Oh. Bye." I tried to push past her and run the three feet to my bedroom, but she didn't move.

"What's the rush?" She inquired, looking suspicious.

"Well, there was this dance but my phone was dead and there was no smile in gym class so Ferb said get dressed and see if everything was okay but I hit you."

"Wait…_what?"_

"Isabella and I were going to the school dance," I tried to break it down. "But she hasn't been in school all day. So Ferb told me to get ready anyway and then go to her house to see if she was coming or not, and I want to be ready early."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Candace held out her hand like a crossing guard yelling "stop". "You asked Isabella, as in Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, our neighbor, _to the dance? Like a date?"_

"No, not like a date," I said impatiently. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? We're going as friends! But I can't go at all if I can't get to my bedroom."

"Fine," she snapped, and moved over. "But when you come home covered in lipstick and completely smitten, I want a written statement declaring that I was right." And she flounced off without paying me any more attention.

I had no idea what she meant, but I went ahead and rushed into my bedroom. I threw on a pair of dress pants and a button-down white shirt, covered with a dark blazer. I made an attempt at combing my hair but gave up, and tied my black Converse (hey, I was plenty dressed up without uncomfortable grandpa shoes!).

I was bounding the stairs two at a time when Ferb first walked in the house. "Didn't take you long, I see," he said ironically.

"Ferb!" I complained as I skipped the last three steps and landed hard on the floor. "Everything doesn't have to be sarcastic!"

I opened the door and discovered it was already getting dark outside. I guess I took longer getting ready than I realized. I jogged outside and saw Isabella (her curtains were open) sitting on her window seat, her head in her arms. She seemed to be dressed up, but I couldn't see her very well. I stopped at the Garcia-Shapiro house and rang the doorbell. Ms. Garcia-Shapiro opened the door.

"Phineas!" She sounded surprised. "Look how much you've grown! Why, the last time I saw you, you were only up to my hip!"

"Yes, ma'am," I answered. It was really the only answer to that statement. "Is Isabella coming to the dance?"

"I don't think so," Isabella's mom said sadly. "She's ill."

"Can I see her?" I asked immediately. I wasn't going to leave my best friend alone while she was sick!

"Come on in, she's in her room," Ms. Garcia-Shapiro answered. "She'll love to see you."

* * *

Isabella's POV

I was crying quietly on my window seat when I heard the doorbell ring. My tears immediately dried. Could it be…? No way…

After a few moments of muffled voices, I heard someone pounding up the staircase. I stared at my bedroom door as it eased open.

It was him.

* * *

Phineas' POV

Wow. I…wow. She looked…indescribable. Unimaginable. Incredible. If the moon and the stars had a daughter, she wouldn't look anywhere as beautiful as this. She was a like precious bit of amethyst, with silver running through her veins. I took me a second to realize that my mouth was hanging open.

"I…um…hi," I said sheepishly. "You weren't at school, and then I saw you in your window all dressed up, and I was wondering if we were still going tonight…and, um…" I just went ahead and shut my mouth there before I made a bigger fool of myself. "So…are we going?"

She seemed kind of shell shocked by the fact that I was there. "I…wish," she said finally, looking down. "I'm pretty s-sic—"She let out a tremendous sneeze and rubbed her nose. "I'm pretty sick," she finished, looking miserable. "I texted you earlier, but you never answered."

"My phone's been off," I confessed. "Sorry."

"No, I should be sorry," she looked down. "You have to go to the dance alone now."

"Whoa, what do you mean 'go to the dance'?" I asked, incredulous. "I'm not going _anywhere. _I'm not going to leave you here, alone and sick!"

"Phineas, I don't want you to miss this dance because I was stupid enough to get sick," she insisted.

"Okay, first of all, you are _not _stupid," I said forcefully. "And second, Izzy, I'm staying."

"I don't want to ruin your night," she protested weakly, but I could see that she didn't want to spend her night alone here.

"You're not ruining anything," I assured her. "The whole reason we were going was to spend time as friends, wasn't it?"

"I guess," she gave a small smile. "Phineas, you're so sweet." She stepped closer, and I pulled her into a close embrace.

"I'm just being a good friend. And, by the way, why are you all dressed up if you weren't going?"

She blushed and pulled away. "I wanted to see how I looked in my dress."

"Well, you look stunning," I said truthfully.

She blushed deeper and smiled. "Thanks. So, if we're staying here, what do you want to do?"

"We were going to dance, weren't we?" She nodded. "So…let's dance." Her iPod was sitting on its speakers on her dresser, so I reached over and scrolled through it for a moment. I found a mix labeled "slow and sweet", so I turned it on. A leisurely, drifting melody emitted from the speakers and filled her room. I reached over and turned off her lights, so the fresh moonlight could filter through her windows.

I held out my hand. "Shall we?" I joked.

She giggled. "We shall," she replied, and took my hand. I pulled her into me, and put my hands on her waist. She reached up and put her arms around my neck, so our faces were less than six inches apart. I could feel her warm, minty breath on my face, and I suddenly had an overwhelming desire to close the distance between us and _kiss her, _something I had never felt before. But it didn't feel confusing. It felt right.

"Isabella?" She looked up at me, the moonlight dancing her shining eyes. "Do you mind if…I kiss you?" She looked taken aback.

"I…" she looked into my eyes, and something seemed to click. "No," she said without breaking eye contact. "I don't mind at all." And she pulled _me _into a kiss.

This kiss was different from anything I'd ever experienced. The only kisses I'd ever received were from family, but this was in a class all its own. It was warm and soft, and it made me feel tingly inside, but not bad tingly. It was a pleasant kind of electricity, something I had just found and didn't want to lose.

We pulled apart after what seemed like a million years. "That was…" I couldn't finish my sentence. There were no words to describe it.

"Yeah…" she seemed dreamy, but suddenly, her eyes seemed to re-focus. "Oh no!" She cried. "I probably just got you sick!"

"I don't care," I answered earnestly, and pulled her back into my lips.

* * *

Candace's POV

Phineas staggered into the house around midnight, almost two hours later than Ferb had returned. Ferb had informed me before he went to bed that Phineas had never actually showed up at the dance that he could see, meaning that Phineas spent the entire night at Isabella's house.

His eyes were slightly unfocused, and he had a trace of pink on his lips. I smirked. "Candace!" he tried to explain when he saw my look. "I can explain! I can…ugh," he gave in. "Here," he brushed past me on his way up the stairs, sticking a piece of paper into my hands. I watched him trudge up the stairs before unfolding his note:

_The written confession of Phineas Flynn: You were right. I'm completely smitten._

* * *

**A/N: I love that ending :)**

**Okay, since this IS a special chapter...I wrote a poem to ayahsad167 (by his request, it wasn't just a random poem):**

_**Ayahsad167, when he reviews me, I'm in heaven,**_

_**When I see him respond, my heart rate rises like leaven,**_

_**He's as cool as the breeze, as awesome as Nutella,**_

_**And let's not forget how much he loves his PHINBELLA! XD**_

_**...**_

**Okay, I didn't write that. He did, to give me inspiration. But I promised I'd put it in the chapter :) Actually, I can't even eat Nutella. I'm allergic to nuts.**

**Here's MY poem (I really wrote this one!):**

_**Reviewers are so sweet**_

_**And loyal**_

_**And kind**_

_**When I read a review**_

_**I'm up on cloud nine**_

_**Ayahsad167**_

_**Brought me to one hundred**_

_**And with his review**_

_**This chapter he funded**_

_**I'm so very sorry**_

_**That this poem stinks**_

_**You don't like it?**_

_**TOO BAD!**_

_**I'm DONE working out kinks :)**_

**I know, I know: it's fabulous!**

**Okay...changing the subject from bad poetry... You know that poll I've had on my profile? Well, the winner had been decided: An Isabella/cutonium story! I'll be posting the prologue withing half an hour...probably. And if you voted for something else, don't worry: every story up there is going to be written eventually.**

**And...I've run out of things to say. Drat.**

**Oh, yeah: I'm thinking about dropping my "ciao". If anyone cares, review me.**

**So, instead of ciao...**

**Love, Cutie**


	17. Sickness (continued)

**A/N: Don't you DARE get mad at me for not updating, people. If you throw fruit, I swear I'll... Wait, you're not throwing fruit? Huh, I guess you're giving me a chance to explain myself. That one week where I updated nightly? It's gone, and may not come back for a while. It just so happened I had a lot of free time. Two, I've started a new story, "Mission: Adorable", which a lot of you have read, apparently. So I have two things to update now. And three...I don;t have a three. Hmm...**

**Oh, and who's seen "Great Balls of Water"? If you have or haven't, it doesn't really matter unless you consider one unimportant 9except to me!) scene a spoiler. Read this anyway. It contains important Phinbella information. Okay, there's this scene where Baljeet is talking to Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella right after they finish their giant water droplet. Phineas is standing next to Isabella. Now first, watch the scene like normal. Listen to Baljeet and all that junk. But then, rewind it and watch Phineas' eyes as Baljeet talks. For a moment, he seems to be listening. But then his eyes flash down to Isabella's hands and stay there for a few seconds. A moment later, it happens again, only quicker. And then, when Baljeet finishes speaking, Phineas grabs Isabella's hand and pulls her with him to the droplet, and proceeds to surf with her! That entire time, I was thinking: is that Phineas trying to gather his courage to hold her hand? What do you think? Review me with your answers! Cuz I swear, Dan and Swampy are adding in these "was that Phinbella?" moments on purpose, just to tease us! But hey, I'm not complaining: any Phinbella is a good Phinbella.**

**Word: sickness (continued)**

**Requester(s): Ryan Stoppable, pierre45, and myself (what? I can't make suggestions?)**

**Age: 16 (set the day after the previous chapter)**

* * *

"Ugh, I feel terrible," I moaned to my brother, lying in bed. I was hot all over, but I was shivering. I couldn't seem to stop coughing, either.

Ferb removed his hand from my head. "You have a fever," he reported.

"How high?" I asked miserably, rubbing my nose.

Ferb shrugged and rolled his eyes. You still haven't explained to me how you got sick," he said.

"Um…the flu? It's going around the school."

Ferb just looked at me, and I flashed back to the night before.

_I could feel her warm, minty breath on my face, and I suddenly had an overwhelming desire to close the distance between us and __kiss her, __something I had never felt before. But it didn't feel confusing. It felt right._

_"Isabella?" She looked up at me, the moonlight dancing her shining eyes. "Do you mind if…I kiss you?" She looked taken aback._

_"I…" she looked into my eyes, and something seemed to click. "No," she said without breaking eye contact. "I don't mind at all." And she pulled __me __into a kiss._

_This kiss was different from anything I'd ever experienced. The only kisses I'd ever received were from family, but this was in a class all its own. It was warm and soft, and it made me feel tingly inside, but not bad tingly. It was a pleasant kind of electricity, something I had just found and didn't want to lose._

_We pulled apart after what seemed like a million years. "That was…" I couldn't finish my sentence. There were no words to describe it._

_"Yeah…" she seemed dreamy, but suddenly, her eyes seemed to re-focus. "Oh no!" She cried. "I probably just got you sick!"_

_"I don't care," I answered earnestly, and pulled her back into my lips._

"It may or may not have had something to do with Isabella," I admitted, refusing to meet his eyes.

"You kissed her while she was sick."

"How do you always _know _these things?" I asked him, blushing hard.

"It was the look on your face," Ferb answered. "But you couldn't have waited two days until she got better? Then you wouldn't have to deal with being sick."

I looked straight at him, deep into his eyes, and spoke the truest words ever spoken by any man (or boy):

"It was totally worth it."

* * *

**A/N:** **I love this one :)**

**Reviewers, baby!**

**foobar137**

**LaptopWriter22**

**sydneyt6**

**Shadouge-and-Silvaze4ever**

**Sabrina06**

**ayahsad167**

**PhinbellaDirectioner**

**Whythis**

**pierre45**

**MassiveSinger**

**Kale Bishop**

**thedoraemons7**

**14AmyChan**

**Ryan Stoppable**

**You know, I had like ten people comment on Phineas' little note at the bottom of the last chapter... ^.^ I have a secret about it. It was the one part of the chapter that wasn't planned. I was stuck for an ending, and I remembered something that Candace had said earlier in the chapter, so I thought, ****_why not? _****I guess you people like me being spontaneous... :D**

**Oh, and who's excited for Mission Marvel, coming out in July? I am. And the new Musical Cliptastic Countdown? I've been voting on that sucker all the time, over and over again...I want Summer Belongs to You to win! It's gonna be in the final two, and I love it; it's my favorite PnF song! But it's up against Everything's Better with Perry, ANOTHER uber popular song...you guys wanna help me out by going to Disney Cliptastic (remove the spaces) and voting for Summer Belongs to You? Right now, it's up against "There's a Platypus Controlling Me" and winning.**

**And...now I'm rambling. Oh, and check out that roleplay forum ("Phineas and Ferb Roleplay!" by MassiveSinger). Kale Bishop added this cool "Writer of the Week" thing that you'll want to check out!**

**Don't forget to review, request, and watch that scene in "Great Balls of Water"!**

**Ciao!**

**Love, Cutie**


	18. Daydreamer

**A/N: Ooh, I had fun writing this one!**

**Word: daydreamer**

**Requester: Shadouge-and-Silvaze4ever**

**Age: 13**

* * *

"Please do page forty seven in your math workbooks," Mr. Dennison told us, sitting at his desk and promptly entertaining himself with a magazine. The shuffling of paper, accompanied by the grumbles of unwilling students, filled the room as I dug through my backpack. First I pulled out my sketchbook by mistake. It was tired and worn, but its title, _PHINEAS FLYNN'S IDEAS, _still shone brightly in its gold lettering. I looked at it a moment before setting it back into my bag and pulling out my real workbook. I flipped through the pages, stopping on page forty seven. I look at the first problem:

_Nina paid $37.50 for 13 gallons of gas. Fred paid $55.67 for 19 gallons of gas. Eleanor paid $48.62 for 17 gallons of gas. Who got the best buy?_

I smiled at my book and grabbed my pencil. _Piece of cake. _It was only simple division.

_ Answer: Eleanor_

I grinned at the simplicity and moved on to the next problem.

_Isabella has a pet dog, _it began. Wow, that's weird. Isabella _does _have a dog. I looked down at the problem again, but it had changed right before my eyes

_Anna has a pet dog. _Anna? But I could've sworn it said Isabella! I guess my eyes were playing tricks on me. I quickly skimmed and solved the rest of the problem before moving on.

_Isabella is able to save $87.34 each month. _Isabella _again? _What are the odds? I shook my head, and the problem changed again.

_Miguel is able to save $87.34 each month. _But…but it said… I skipped the problem and looked to the next one.

_Isabella is helping her mother plant trees to create a boarder around the backyard. _I blinked, but now the name read Jasmine.

_Isabella was walking down a rocky path._

Blink.

_Kim was walking down a rocky path._

_ Isabella bought twenty shares of stock—_

_ Isabella is driving from Philadelphia to Boston—_

_ Isabella_

_ Isabella_

_ Isabella…_

_ Phineas Flynn is crushing on a girl._

I had to double-take as I saw the change in format. Every problem before had, at least in my head, incorporated Isabella's name somehow. Maybe her name appeared later. I read more of the "problem".

_Phineas Flynn is crushing on a girl. Her name is Isabella. He has two options; he can either ignore his feelings, or ask the girl out. Which is the better option?_

I stared at my book. It wasn't supposed to be there, yet there the words were, in black and white.

"Mr. Flynn!" I heard loudly. I snapped out of my haze and looked sheepishly up to the teacher, who had obviously been trying to call on me. "Mr. Flynn, would you mind coming out of la la land in order to tell us the answer to problem number eleven?"

"Sorry, sir," I mumbled shamefully as I looked down at my paper. But I froze. The problem about Isabella and I was still there, and it was labeled as number eleven. I thought hard for a moment before answering. "Option number two is the better option," I said with certainty.

Mr. Dennison looked at me like I was crazy. "But Phineas, problem number eleven asks for you to give the final price of Rachel's purchase."

"But…" I glanced at my paper again and read the problem over.

_Rachel bought a gallon of milk for $2.50, a carton of eggs for $3.47, and four tomatoes for $1.69 each. What is the cost of Rachel's final purchase with an addition of 7% tax?_

The Isabella problem was gone. I flushed and looked down. "Sorry, sir," I repeated. "I was just daydreaming."

* * *

**A/N: I wonder what Phineas did after math class... :D**

**My fabulous reviewers!**

**foobar137**

**LaptopWriter22**

**14AmyChan**

**ayahsad167**

**Whythis**

**RedWingChris**

**PhinbellaFan240**

**Mapiteu**

**Ryan Stoppable**

**PhinabellaDirectioner**

**MassiveSinger**

**EED17SP: You know, I think you're "P&F Industries" stories existed before I became a member, so if anything, I stole it from you. LOL, I think there's a few writers on here who call Phineas and Ferb's future company by that name :)**

**Shadouge-and-Silvaze4ever: I've been waiting for "Act Your Age" FOREVER! The song that makes them cry is currently supposed to be about their relationship, and most people are pretty sure that the gang turns themselves into teens. I can't wait to see Phineas' face when he sees a teenage Isabella XDDDD! And that "Unnamed 2nd dimension episode"? I'm freaking over that too! Why must all of the Phinbella-y episodes air in 2014? WHY?! **

**Guest**

**Remember, I only answer if it's necessary, and since my PMs are turned off, this is how I talk to people.**

**So...yeah. I'm done.**

**Ciao!**

**Love, Cutie**


	19. Flowers

**A/N: Does anyone else find it strange that, now that I'm out of school, everything I write seems to be about school? And while I'm in school, everything's about summer...**

**Word: flowers**

**Requester: Kale Bishop**

**Age: 16**

* * *

"And who can tell me what the name of this flower is?" Ms. Wise held up the most beautiful orange tiger lily and looked around the class. My hand shot straight into the air and Ms. Wise laughed.

"Maybe Isabella would like to tell us," Ms. Wise teased gently. I smiled.

"That's a tiger lily, also called _Lilium columbianum," _I explained. "It's native mostly to western North America. _Lilium columbianum_ occurs in open woods and forest openings from southern British Columbia in Canada south to northern California and east to Idaho and Nevada in the Northwestern United States. It grows up to 3.9 feet tall, and bears from few to numerous orange flowers with darker spots. The petals are 3 to 6 centimeters long and the flowers are lightly scented. Like many true lilies, the leaves are arranged in whorls around the stem of the plant."

"My, Isabella, you sure know a lot," Ms. Wise seemed impressed.

I blushed. "They're my favorite type of flower," I admitted. I glanced around and my eyes accidentally locked eyes with my boyfriend, Phineas Flynn. He quickly looked away, surprising me. It was usually up to me to look away and pay attention again.

"I can see why they're you're favorite," Ms. Wise smiled before turning back to the class. "Like Isabella said, _Lilium columbianum _is found only in North America…"

* * *

"Wow, that was really interesting," I said to Gretchen, walking out of science class.

"I agree," she said enthusiastically. "I love learning about flowers. My favorite was the daisy."

"I liked that one," I agreed. We came to a fork in the hallway, and we split up. "Bye, Gretch!" I called.

"See you later, chief!" she called as she walked out of sight. As I walked to my locker, I could've sworn that I saw a flash of red hair rush away from it. Strange…

As I walked towards my locker, I stopped for a moment to say hi to Adyson and ask about her broken leg.

"It's fine," she grumbled. "I still can't believe that I tripped on a toga. What are the odds that I could get injured while filming a commercial where Athena and Aphrodite, the Greek goddesses, try to convince people to visit Athens."

I agreed that it was fairly strange before continuing to my locker. I paused as my phone buzzed. I pulled it out and checked my messages.

_Phineas: Check ur locker_

Oh boy. Phineas was always doing crazy things like this, something I loved about being his girlfriend. I carefully input my combination, _20-48-20, _and my locker burst open. I fell backwards, laughing. I was covered, from head to toe, in a pile of fresh tiger lilies.

Oh, Phineas. There's a reason that I love you.

* * *

**A/N: Tiger lilies are my favorite flowers too, Isabella!**

**Reviewers!**

**foobar137**

**14AmyChan: This is my dad's computer, so he has control. He doesn't want PMing on, for some reason, so I'm kind of stuck.**

**Whythis**

**LaptopWriter22**

**thedoraemons7**

**Ryan Stoppable**

**Mapiteu: Yeah, I still take ages**

**ayahsad167**

**MassiveSinger**

**I love my reviewers!**

**Okay, that's it for now, so ciao!**

**Love, Cutie**


	20. Truth

**A/N: I know, it's been awhile since I've updated, and I'm sorry. But this is the first time I've been on the computer for like, the past week. Appreciate what you get, my fanfiction-loving friends. Unlike most people, during the summer, I'm going to LOOSE writing time. During school, I have an hour or so pretty much every night. During the summer...I take what I can get. So don't hate me, I'm trying!**

**Word: truth**

**Requester: Mapiteu**

**Age:12**

* * *

Middle School can be a stressful time for most children. It's a big step, from the kings and queens of the little kids to the bottom of the social food chain. Not to mention class changes and harder homework. But there are plenty of other difficulties that come with the idea of junior high, including something that Phineas Flynn was completely unaware of—_girls. _

It's not that Phineas didn't know that they _existed. _He knew that his mom was a girl, along with his sister. He knew that his grandmother was a girl. That didn't prepare him, though, for the fact that girls _change _in middle school.

Actually, it wasn't so much that the girls changed, although they clearly did. It was Phineas' idea of the females of the species that changed. It made him feel…different…around girls, especially around his best friend Isabella.

Isabella had obviously changed slightly since he knew her when they were younger. Her hair was longer, and she had exchanged her big pink bow for a smaller one that clipped onto the side of her locks, framing her face. She had grown out of her pink dresses, and now wore a thin pink skirt and a white shirt. She had started wearing something that made her lips shiny; something that Phineas eventually realized was lip gloss. And certain parts of her upper body were getting slightly bigger, while her waist shrunk beautifully.

Phineas didn't really find these changes disturbing—he knew that they were part of growing up. What unnerved him was the fact that he noticed the changes as much as he did. He could see the other girls going through a similar metamorphosis, but he honestly didn't care. It wasn't that he didn't like those girls; they just weren't the same as Isabella.

Phineas figured that Isabella had a right to know that these changes were affecting him. They were because of her, after all. So, one day in the hallway, he decided to tell her.

"Isabella?" he asked.

"Yes Phineas?" the girl answered sweetly. Phineas winced slightly. He was fairly sure she didn't realize how hard it was for him—and most other boys—to watch such an amazing display of cuteness.

"Isabella, I need to tell you something important." But something was wrong. He didn't feel like he was doing the right thing anymore. He could feel his ears turning red, and he was sweating a bit more than necessary in the air-conditioned school building.

"What is it Phineas?" Isabella asked. She looked at him, and he was mesmerized by her eyes for a moment before he could snap out of it.

"I…um…" The warning bell rang, and they both rushed to their classrooms, which happened to be next door to each other. "I…" Phineas was completely ready to pour out his heart. But that wasn't what came out of his mouth. "I...hope you do great on your math quiz!"

Isabella looked confused. "That was really important?" she asked.

Phineas plastered a smile onto his face and nodded. "Well, we wouldn't want you to fail!" he tried to sound convincing.

Isabella gave him a half smile and said, "Thanks, Phineas." Then she rushed into her classroom.

Phineas just stood there for a moment before groaning to himself. As he would soon learn, from many failed attempts, it was hard to tell the truth in middle school.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Phineas, trying to break down his oblivious wall without realizing it. When you think about it, if Phineas and Isabella got together (which they will!), it would be a lot harder on Phineas' part.**

**Thank you, reviewers!**

**LaptopWriter22**

**Shadouge-and-Silvaze4ever**

**pierre45**

**Sabrina06**

**ayahsad167: You're kidding. That's so hilarious :P**

**MassiveSinger**

**14AmyChan**

**RedWingChris**

**Guest (Guest): You gotta feel sorry for the pointy-headed kid. He has no idea what he's feeling, and I bet it's driving him crazy :)**

**PhinabellaDirectioner**

**Ryan Stoppable: You know, that toga thing actually happened to my friend! We were doing this project for L.A., and she was Athena, I was Aphrodite, and my other friend was the Walmart worker. She was spinning out of the scene dramatically when she tripped and dislocated her knee. We were all scared to death when it happened, but as soon as she figured out that she'd be okay in a few weeks, all three of us started cracking up :D**

**Mapiteu**

**Dj daughter of Percabeth: I have to say it; I love your name! Ah, Percabeth...**

**That is a whole heck of a lot of reviews! I never dreamed that this story would be so popular! I mean, 20 chapters, and I've hit 175 reviews! I'm about to hit 200! It took me 16 chapters to get to 100. It took me four to hit 175! How amazing is that? Remember, the whole "200th reviewer get's a special chapter" thing is still valid. And ayahsad167, before you ask; no, you're not allowed to win again :) Sorry, gotta give someone else a chance.**

**Oh, and if you've been waiting for me to update "Mission: Adorable", you're sadly going to have to wait a little longer. See, I had the entire thing ready to post. I had it in Doc Manager, I even finished the author's note...then I decided that I didn't like the entire chapter. So I deleted it. Now I'm starting over, therefore you're just going to have to wait a ****_tiny _****little bit longer. Heh heh, sorry about that c:**

**And people? I do need you to keep requesting. I know I haven't written every request yet, but I need a new stream of ideas to keep me inspired. Which reminds me; AmityTheDerpy, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can write you're request of "creepypasta". I honestly have no idea what it is.**

**Ciao!**

**Love, Cutie**


	21. Nose

**A/N: Oooh, I love this one! This request just clicked for me! Honestly, it's not all that fluffy, but it's funny and has hints of Phinbella. It will satisfy your cravings for humor ****_and _****Phinbella. How awesome is that?**

**Word: Nose**

**Requester: Guest**

**Age: 13**

* * *

"Ow."

"OW."

"OW!"

"Phineas, what is it?" Ferb asked finally.

Phineas rolled out from under the go-kart he was modifying and smacked the front of his face on the edge. He sat up rubbing his nose. "I keep banging my nose on things!" He exclaimed. "And it hurts a lot more than you would think, too."

"There's a reason you're banging your nose so much," Buford said with an eye roll, stopping in the middle of giving a very disturbed Baljeet a wet wily.

"What?" Phineas asked, curious.

"Because your gignormous nose is practically your entire face!" Buford cracked up, actually slapping his knee. Baljeet started to giggle lightly, and Phineas heard Ferb snort behind him.

"Hey, it's not funny!" Phineas protested. "It's hard having a nose this big! It _hurts. _And come on; Ferb's entire head is shaped like a sideways 'T'! No offense, bro, but why does no one tease Ferb?!"

"Well, Ferb can kind of pull the look off," Baljeet admitted.

"Besides, it's better to be a letter that a Dorito!" Buford cackled, and Phineas turned bright red.

"I'm not a Dorito!" Phineas protested. "Why did they have to make that stupid chip brand? I'm not a potato chip, I'm…unique!"

"That's very true," Buford said, completely solemn, and Phineas narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"It…is?"

"Of course," Buford's straight face was starting to crack. "There aren't many potato chips that can talk!" Buford busted up again, and Baljeet looked uncomfortable. Ferb's face didn't waver.

"Maybe you are going too far, Buford," Baljeet said hesitantly.

Buford tried to glare at him, but was laughing too hard. "I'm not going too far," he insisted. "But do you know what is? Dinner Bell's nose! That thing stretches halfway to Mars!" Buford guffawed again, and Phineas honestly looked ready to cry.

Ferb stepped forward. "Buford—"

"Whatcha doin'?" Isabella pranced in cutely, stopping at the gate. Phineas quickly wiped his eyes.

"Isabella," he said quickly. "Do you think my nose is too big?"

Isabella looked at him, and then slowly turned to Buford. The look she gave him shut him up fast, and she turned back to Phineas. "Phineas," she said dreamily, "I think your nose is perfect."

"See?" Phineas said proudly, gesturing to the ebony-haired girl. "Isabella's thinks it's _perfect." _He turned back to his go-kart.

Buford grumbled. "Pointy," he muttered, just out of Phineas' earshot. "Girly thinks _everything _about you is perfect."

* * *

**A/N: I love making Buford the bad guy and then having him put in his place! It's just so dang ****_fun..._**

**Revieeeeeeeeeeews!**

**Sabrina06**

**LaptopWriter22**

**sydneyt6**

**RedWingChris**

**ayahsad167: You really do have a remarkable collection of puns, sir.**

**Shadouge-and-Silvaze4ever**

**Dj daughter of Percabeth**

**suggarpops (Guest)**

**14AmyChan**

**Guest (who requested "first kiss")**

**Ryan Stoppable**

**thedoraemons7**

**Guest (who requested this)**

**pierre45**

**Thank you guys times a bazillion! But I do have to say something sad. If you requested a long time ago and haven't seen it yet, then I'm sorry, I most likely won't be writing it. If I haven't written it yet, then it probably just didn't give me any ideas. I know I've been typing up every request that I've gotten, but I'm changing that rule. I'll write it if I have an idea for it. It's nothing personal against anyone, I've just not been inspired lately. So if you requested a long (like, ****_long) _****time ago and I haven't posted it yet, then feel free to request again.**

**Remember to do the three Rs; read, review, and request! Ciao!**

**Love, Cutie**


	22. Video Game

**A/N: I HIT 214 REVIEWS! I AM SCREAMING WITH DIGITAL JOY! I'm happy happy happy happy happy! Anyway, that special long chapter will be coming soon, and no, I am NOT announcing the 200th reviewer until I post the chapter, you know, to add to the suspense. But don't worry, I have indeed made contact with said reviewer and he/she has given me the idea that he/she wants.**

**Word: video game**

**Requester: Shadouge-and-Silvaze4ever**

**Age: 23 (and before anyone reviews me and asks, no, Phineas and Isabella are NOT together in this yet)**

* * *

"Eeeek! Phineas, what's going on?!" Isabella cried frantically, pressing every button she could find on her controller. "That thing is attacking me!"

"Isabella," Phineas said patiently, shifting on his beat-up couch and messing with his worn pajama shirt. "No one is attacking you. That's the symbol that means the game is loading." They were sitting in his little college apartment, around three AM, and Phineas was trying—and failing—to teach Isabella how to play the new game he'd invented; "_Invasion of the Angry Corn People"._

"Are you sure?" She asked nervously.

Phineas nodded, "Positive. We're still waiting for the game to re-boot after you…" he winced, "accidentally reset it and deleted my game file."

"Sorry about that," Isabella said sheepishly.

"S'fine," Phineas clenched his teeth. "I can make it back up to the last level. After all, I invented the game."

"It's so cool that people are actually buying this game," Isabella said excitedly. "I mean, as kids, we always made stuff like that, but as entertainment. People like this enough to actually _pay _for it."

"I know," Phineas grinned. "It's unimaginably cool. Ooh, look—the game's loaded! We're about to fight the evil Corn Colossus!"

"Oh, I am _so _ready for this," Isabella said viciously.

"That's what you said about the boss fight with the Corn-Coated Witch Doctor," Phineas reminded her.

She looked down at her 'nobody's going to see me' clothes—a pair of gray sweats and a pink tee shirt—and blushed in shame, "Sorry about that too."

Phineas laughed. "It's okay, honest! I'll admit; I didn't even know that your character was _able _to do a triple back-flip, and I wrote her code." They laughed together for a moment more as Phineas set up the level. Finally, the 'start' music blared and the flat screen TV lit up. Phineas immediately sprung into action—at least with his character. "Isabella, shot the Colossus in the eye with your enchanted arrows!" Phineas cried, seemingly unaware that the person her was addressing was less that a yard away from him.

"On it, Phineas," she said, determined, as she successfully nailed the corn in the face. "I think I'm getting the hang of this!"

"Look, I'll go to his right," Phineas said, unconsciously moving himself in the same direction without taking his eyes from the screen.

"And I'll go to his left," Isabella added, shifting left as her attention was consumed by the fight.

"And finally…" Phineas said, leaning towards the middle of the couch.

"We'll…" Isabella gritted her teeth and turned her remote sideways, accidentally moving herself sideways too.

"Beat him!" They cried together as the pixilated villain fell. They looked to each other in joy…and realized that their faces were about an inch apart. Neither of them moved for a moment.

'I…think I need to go home and get some sleep," Isabella whispered finally.

"Yeah," Phineas breathed quietly.

Phineas just stared at her as she grabbed her coat and rushed out to her car.

* * *

**A/N: I so just tortured poor Phineas. And you know what scaring me? I'm enjoying it. I'm turning into THAT author... *shudder***

**Reviewers!**

**Whythis**

**PhinbellaFan240**

**ayahsad167**

**pierre45: I'm on it :D**

**LaptopWriter22**

**Purpl3Pickl3**

**Dj daughter of Percabeth**

**Shadouge-and-Slivaze4ever**

**14AmyChan**

**scooby823945**

**Ryan Stoppable**

**MassiveSinger**

**Guest: Um, you didn't actually type a review...**

**Three More Words (Guest): Are you the same guest as above? Because you didn't actually leave a review either**

**Guest: Again, no words. I think you all must be the same person...**

**Mapiteu**

**PhinabellaDirectioner**

**Yay for reviewers!**

**Okay, so you know that "R&R" thing that people put at the ends of their stories sometimes? I believe it is incredible confusing. I took the liberty of making a list of everything it could mean:**

**Read & Review**

**Read & Rest**

**Read & Relax**

**Read & Revive**

**Request & Read**

**Request & Relax**

**Request & Review**

**Request & Revive**

**Review & Rest**

**Review & Revive**

**Review & Relax**

**Reduce & Recycle**

**Reuse & Recycle**

**Reduce & Reuse**

**Revive & Relax**

**Revive & Rest**

**Rabbit & Roadkill**

**Red & Ruby**

**Rock & Roll**

**Actually, the original list was much longer. I had to cut it short because I was low on time. If anyone wants to tell me the real meaning, I'd be a happy camper. So anyway, I created my own thing "the 3 Rs!" No, not reduce, reuse, and recycle. What am I, a hippy? :D jk, I like saving the Earth! Anyway, it means read, review, and request!**

**So...Ciao, and don't forget the 3 Rs!**

**Love, Cutie**


End file.
